


Deliciae Fictilem Dolor

by MidnightNinja27



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood Drinking, Brainwashing, Brother/Brother Incest, Can-Can Dancing, Consensual underage, Cousin Incest, Crossdressing, Dollification, Dollified, Drinking Tears, Drugging, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced Crossdressing, Fortune Telling, Glass Delusion, Grooming, Human Trafficking, Living Porcelain Dolls, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mental Disintegration, Midfords are Watchdogs, Mind Manipulation, Moulin Rouge Music Hall, Multi, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Spanking, Nude Modeling, O!Ciel’s name is Astre, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Painting, Palm Reading, Pedophilia, Period-Typical Sexism, Possessive Sebastian Michaelis, Power Imbalance, Prosthetic Limbs, Pseudo Father/Son Incest, Sibling Incest, Stockholm Syndrome, The Lizzy/Ciel is a mention from the past, The Seb/Lizzy is very slight, The twins are ten in the beginning but the relationship does not become sexual until they’re of age, Unethical Medicine, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampire Sebastian Michaelis, Yandere Sebastian Michaelis, porcelain dolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 25,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightNinja27/pseuds/MidnightNinja27
Summary: AU: Instead is being sold to the cult, the twins are sold to a Duke with a secret.The moon is my sun, the night is my day, blood is my life and you are my prey.For as long as the twins can remember, they’ve always been with their Daddy. They’ve spent their whole lives spoiled and taken care of, since they were so fragile they might shatter at the slightest touch. Only Daddy had gentle enough hands to touch them.Or, in which Sebastian has manipulated the twins into having Glass Delusion and Stockholm Syndrome.The title is Latin for “Sweet Little Dolls”.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Real Ciel Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive/Sebastian Michaelis/Real Ciel Phantomhive, Elizabeth Midford/Ciel Phantomhive, Real Ciel Phantomhive/Elizabeth Midford, Real Ciel Phantomhive/Sebastian Michaelis, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Elizabeth Midford
Comments: 41
Kudos: 299





	1. Buying Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nepenthe is a drug described in Homer's "Odyssey" as banishing grief or trouble from a person's mind.  
> -Wikipedia

Narrator's POV

It was cold in the basement of a manor, the covered little cages littering the floor full of even littler people.

Each of the dozen cages held two children, all of said children coming from poor families or orphanages or even from the streets.

Well, all of the children except two.

In the cage farthest from the stairs, in the coldest and darkest corner of the room, was ten year olds Ciel and Astre Phantomhive.

The identical boys were curled up together on the floor in the middle of their cage, the older twin wrapped protectively around his baby brother.

Because of the constant darkness and cold of the cage as well as the irregular feeding and watering schedules, the twins had no idea whether it was day or night or how long they had been here.

The last time they had seen another person, excluding the few seconds where they could see hands or feet walking around or throwing pieces of stale bread and water canteens into their cages, was when they had gotten tagged.

Whoever was holding them here had clipped their ears and left tags on them, marking them like cattle to be sold.

On each of the boy's left ears, there was a small white tag that had bits of dried blood on it that had the price "£40.00" on it.

Rousing the twins out of their fitful rest, was the light of a lantern and the sound of footsteps.

Thinking it was time to be fed, the twins sat up, their bodies as well as their once cute sailor outfits filthy, as they waited for their pieces of stale —sometimes moldy— bread or a canteen of muddy or boiling hot water.

But it was not nourishment they were getting, no, the sheet covering their cage was lifted, revealing two men standing outside the cage —one of which was unsurprisingly the one selling them.

Looking up, the twins —who could only be told apart by Astre's blind right eye— looked up at the man accompanying the seller.

He was tall, easily a head taller than the seller, and he had raven black hair and the most striking crimson eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness.

Judging by the the way he was dressed —his black suit practically a shadow in the darkness with only his red ascot highlighting his clothes— the man was either wealthy, a noble or both.

The seller, a perverted noble, gestured towards the boys, "It's rare to find just one high-born product like them, let alone the two!"

Ciel hugged Astre close, trying his best to protect him, looking fierce even in the state of helplessness.

"They are worth far more than any other pair of two." The seller pointed out

The man was silent for a few moments before untying the small cloth pouch from his belt and dropping it in the seller's grubby hands, "I will take them both."

The seller counted the coins and once he reached all eighty pounds, he unlocked the cage and harshly grabbed the twins by their chained necks

"Ooh you poor things, you must be freezing." The man sympathetically said, unlocking them from their chains once he was handed it, "Come, I have a carriage waiting."

***

The carriage ride to the man's, who introduced himself as Duke Sebastian Michaelis— manor, the twins had been given a large canteen full of ice water as well as two lavender pills each.

Sebastian told them that the drug they had been given was called 'Nepenthe' and apparently it was supposed to help them readjust to eating full meals and sleeping at night again.

But really, it just made their heads feel fuzzy, but Sebastian soothed them saying that was a side-effect.

***

When they arrived at the manor, the twins looked at the exterior, seeing that the building looked like it had been built in the Middle Ages, resembling a castle more than a manor.

"Welcome home, darlings." Sebastian smiled as he lead them inside, showing them to a bedroom they would share that was connected to his own

The bedroom was giant: the walls were covered in a pastel blue wallpaper that had white lace designs; the floors were stained wood that had several white rugs around the floor; the bed was queen sized and had that same pastel blue for their comforter and sheets.

Laying on the bed were two identical pastel pink nightgowns that had long sleeves and would reach their ankles, the nightgown itself was pure silk and was covered in lace and bows the exact same shade of pink.

Sitting in the floor in both sides of the bed were a pair of white slippers to wear when they were in their room during the evenings, they didn't know it now but they were their exact size.

But for now the clothing items were ignored as Sebastian escorted them to a similarly colored bathroom and stripped them, helping them into the large porcelain tub in order to bathe them.

Sebastian took their soiled and dirty clothes and tossed them into the roaring fireplace, not even giving the clothing items a second glance as they were burned.

Ciel's mouth opened as if he wanted to protest but he said nothing.

After a second, Sebastian covered his hands in shampoo and began to lavish it in Ciel's hair.

"We can bathe ourselves." Ciel complained, trying to wiggle out of Sebastian's gentle hands, accidentally splashing Astre in the face with soapy water

"I know, mon chéri, but currently you're caked in filth and I believe this bath will take several tub fulls of water and I wouldn't want you two to get tired." Sebastian softly pointed out, wiping the water off of Astre's face with a plush white towel, "Let me take care of you."

"Fine." Ciel huffed, letting the man rub rose scented shampoo into his greasy hair

A little while later, after a few baths, Ciel and Astre were dried, their skin back to its normal porcelain color, their matted navy blue hair brushed back to silkiness and they were dressed in the nightgowns.

Sitting in their bed, waiting until Sebastian was gone, Ciel crept back to the bathroom where the man had thrown their filthy clothes in a the fire.

Ciel had hid the Phantomhive rings in his sailor suit, wanting to make sure the people who killed their parents didn't take them as trophies.

Digging through the cooling soot, Ciel recovered the rings from the bottom of the ashes that were once their clothes.

Once the two rings were back in his small hands, the heat only lightly hurting his fingers, he returned back to bed and hid them in one of the two robes hanging by their wardrobe across the room.

Laying back down in the plush bed, Ciel sighed as he finally relaxed since they had been captured.

Cuddling up to his big brother in their bed, Astre smiled, "I think we've been saved by someone really nice, skylight."

Ciel pressed his forehead against his brother's, softly replying, "I hope you're right, starshine."

"Me too." Astre yawned, closing his eyes

The blue-haired twins fell asleep in each other's embrace, sleeping peacefully for the first time in nearly a month...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> £80 in Victorian England is worth £10,327.27 or $13,279.32 today.


	2. Welcome Home

Narrator's POV

The next morning, the twins were woken by gentle hands, "Good morning, mes chéris."

Astre was first to wake, yawning cutely, and Ciel quickly followed when he felt his brother leave his hold.

Rubbing his eyes, Ciel looked across the room where the man who had bought them was busy opening the curtains to their room, letting the sunlight in.

Ciel found his behavior so strange: the Duke acted more like a servant than a master.

Returning to them, Sebastian kissed their foreheads and began to undress them.

Like last night, Ciel pointed out that they were capable to handling themselves, but Sebastian insisted that he wished to help them.

Astre gave in easily, holding his big brother's hand to encourage him to do the same.

Ciel looked into his brother's good eye and sighed, seeing the pleading look of 'he wants to take care of us, let him'.

Before long, the twins were taken out from their nightgowns and put once again into cute sailor suits, though unlike their old Prussian blue ones these were powder blue.

Once they were dressed, Sebastian escorted them down the hall and stairs all the way to a dining room.

Ciel and Astre were seated at the table across from each other , both on either side of where Sebastian sat at the head of the table.

Within seconds, servants arrived and placed the food before them.

Instantly, the twins' mouths watered at the sight of food that wasn't stale and/or moldy bread.

Disregarding dining etiquette, the twins instantly began to fill their plates with the delicious food.

Eggs Benedict with creamy hollandaise and smoked salmon, fresh fruits, scones with cinnamon pear butter, as well as sweet thick milk with biscuits(cookies) to dip in it.

Additionally, they also had cups of Earl Grey Créme.

Before they could even get the first bite full into their mouth, Sebastian stopped them, "Mes chéris, before you eat you must take your medication."

"Medication?" Astre weakly asked, having had to take them almost his entire life since he was sickly

"Yes, more of the Nepenthe I'm afraid, you'll take two every morning for the rest of the month." Sebastian answered, pulling a small jar from his pocket and handling each twin two of those lavender pills

Reluctantly, they took the pills with their tea before beginning to eat.

Their heads yet again felt fuzzy but with how famished they were they didn't seem to care.

Sebastian chuckled at the sight of them practically inhaling their food, he couldn't bare to correct their manners.

"Another time." He told himself, beginning to eat his own breakfast: beef so raw it was still bleeding

***

After the morning meal, Sebastian gave them a tour of the estate, showing them absolutely every room and encouraging them to explore further.

"You both can go absolutely anywhere you wish within the estate, though do not go into the woods without me, they're full of wolves and other dangerous creatures." Sebastian informed as the tour concluded

Pressing another kiss to their heads, the Duke excused himself, saying he had work to do but they should feel free to play.

Walking towards the stairs, Sebastian added, "I've ordered some more toys for you both, but please make a list of anything you desire still."

Once he was out of sight, Ciel pulled his brother back towards their bedroom.

"We should run away." Ciel whispered

"What?" Astre confusedly asked

"We'll wait a few days, learn the routine of this place and escape when we can. If we get to London we can find Aunt Ann." Ciel explained, his voice still hushed

"Why should we leave, skylight?" Astre asked, "Sebastian is taking good care of us."

"Starshine, he bought us. He probably bought us for a reason, maybe he wants to use us as human sacrifices or something horrible like that?" Ciel reminded

Astre laughed slightly, "If he was going to hurt us he wouldn't be practically gift wrapping us the ability to escape or be buying us all these nice things. I think he's just lonely and awkward and he didn't know any other way to get company besides buying it."

Sighing, Ciel gave in, "Fine, but if he starts getting suspicious we will be leaving to find Aunt Ann."

Holding out his pinky, Ciel silently asked Astre to respond and seal the pinky promise.

Smiling, Astre did as asked, sealing their deal.

***

Hiding in the hidden passageways of the house, his ear pressed against the secret door leading into their room from behind a painting, Sebastian smiled.

Astre was such an obedient boy, but it seemed Ciel would need a higher dose of medicine.

Yes, Ciel would need four pills a day and he would give Astre two additional as well just to be safe.

***

After their little talk, Ciel and Astre made their way towards the room conjoined to their bedroom meant to be their playroom.

Within the room, there was a giant dollhouse big enough for them to fit inside that took up half the room.

In the half of the room that remained, there were all sorts of toys and stuffed animals to keep them entertained.

Going into the dollhouse, Astre sat down in the 'kitchen' on his brother's lap.

Hugging his little brother, Ciel mumbled, "I hope you right, starshine, I hope Sebastian is nice to us."

"He will be." Astre smiled, leaning against him, "And if he's not then I know you'll protect me since you're the best big brother ever, skylight."

Ciel smiled slightly, holding onto Astre tighter, "You know it."

Astre turning around on his lap, Ciel's head resting on the former's chest.

The half blind twin pressed a kiss to his big brother's head, then to each of his cheeks, then to his nose and then finally to his lips.

Their lips touched for less than five seconds before Astre returned to just hugging him.

Ciel was shocked, barely blinking as he brought his fingers back to the lips his brother just kissed.

Taking Astre's chin in his hand, Ciel tilted Astre towards him and kissed him again.

When they separated again, both of the twins smiled happily, Astre resting his head on Ciel's shoulder...


	3. Creep

Narrator's POV

The next few days were rather dull, the only change being that the twins now took four pills every morning with their breakfast.

On the fifth day of living with Sebastian, after lunch, the man presented them both with their own little white boxes wrapped in pale blue ribbon.

Simultaneously opening the gifts, the twins were greeted with the sight of a sewing needle and a set of sapphire stud earrings.

"I've gotten you both two carat sapphire earrings invaded in pure silver. The stones were imported from Sri Lanka just for you two." Sebastian informed

Sebastian kissed their foreheads, "Let's get those nasty price tags off you, darlings."

Astre went first, Sebastian gently cut off the price tag and rubbed the tag's wound with clean water in an attempt to clean it before gently drying it. 

With one hole done, Sebastian slid the first earring into it.

Sebastian then picked up the needle and pressed it against the soft flesh of Astre's ear, "This is going to hurt, darling."

The younger twin nodded and closed his eyes, bracing himself.

The needle cleanly went through, creating the second hole.

Once the wound was cleaned and the bleeding stopped, the earring went in.

The same process repeated with Ciel until the tags were off and their new earrings in place.

Sebastian presented them with a small hand mirror and showed them their new jewelry.

"In a month's time, when the snow isn't so bad, we'll travel to London and buy more clothes and such for you both, but I had a special delivery to get you both earrings." Sebastian explained, pulling another box out of his coat

Unlike the others, this white box had a small pink ribbon on it and it was handed to Astre.

The half blind twin opened it and found a glass eye inside.

"I had that made just for you, dear Astre, the pupil is real amethyst imported from Brazil." Sebastian explained, "I have been trained as a doctor so I can safely remove your blind eye and put in the glass one with no issue."

Astre bit his lip, clearly scared as he remembered how he attained his injury from a careless kidnapper, "O-Ok."

Sebastian led the twins to a small room and had Astre sit on a table, he then retrieved a clean syringe and a bottle labeled 'Morphine'. 

Filling the syringe partially, Sebastian then injected it into Astre's arm.

After a few moments, Astre's body visibly relaxed and Sebastian began his work.

Ciel was ashamed to say he couldn't bare to watch and closed his eyes when the man used tweezers to pull out the blind eye and snip the optic nerve.

When the older twin uncovered his face, Astre was staring back at him with his new glass eye, the gem shining in the light.

Sebastian then took Astre into his arms and carried him up to the twins' bedroom and tucked him in, "Ciel, Astre is going to be backing a bit strange for the next few hours because of t he pain medicine I gave him. Don't let him leave bed or he might get hurt."

Ciel nodded, always ready to protect his little brother.

***

Two days later, at the end of their first week of living with Sebastian, the twins woke that morning to the sound of glas shattering.

Rushing to hide, still terrified after what had happened when they had lost their parents, they cuddled up together in their wardrobe, hiding behind their hanging clothes as best they could.

After a few minutes, they heard the door to their bedroom open and Ciel had to clamp his hand over Astre's mouth to prevent him from crying out in fear.

"Ciel?! Astre?!" The voice they recognized as Sebastian's called out

They didn't move, still frozen in fear.

"Darlings, where are you?!" Sebastian called out, fear obvious in his voice

Astre moved to open the closet, rushing out of Ciel's hold and running to Sebastian.

Ciel just watched as his brother sobbed into the man's chest as he was lifted up.

"What happened?" Ciel asked, still sitting in the wardrobe, noticing tiny cuts in Sebastian's hands

"Someone broke a window down the hall." Sebastian replied, holding the sobbing Astre close, "I want you two to stay near me today."

***

For the rest of the day, Ciel and Astre stayed with him, playing quietly in whatever room he was in and that night they were tucked into his bed.

Dressed in their cute pink nightgowns, the twins curled up together in Sebastian's giant king sized bed.

Smiling at the adorable sight, Sebastian kissed them both on the lips.

Ciel was shocked and didn't respond to the kiss but Astre did, kissing back.

"Goodnight, mes chéris." Sebastian bid, laying down beside them

Astre fell asleep easily but Ciel remained wide awake: Sebastian was super creepy.

***

The following morning, the three of them went down to the dining room for breakfast.

Sitting on the plates where the twins sat where the four Nepenthe pills, waiting to be consumed.

Astre took his without prompting, used to taking medicines with food, but Ciel was getting suspicious.

As the days went on, he found it harder and harder to recall life before they had been brought to live with Sebastian.

So, Ciel was beginning to think the pills had something to do with it.

Not wanting his memories to be further drained, Ciel cleverly pretended to swallow them but actually hid them in his sleeves.

Sebastian hadn't noticed, thinking Ciel took the medication without prompting as Astre had.

***

Over the next few days, Ciel's mind began to recover from the attempt to wipe it, and he also noticed that Astre was forgetting more and more.

One afternoon, whilst they were playing house in their life sized doll house —Ciel was playing 'Husband' and Astre was 'Wife' like always— he brought up their escape plan.

When he mentioned looking for their aunt, Astre stared at him with such confusion it was terrifying.

"Aunt Ann." Ciel repeated, "Mother's sister, loves red, works as a Doctor, brought us candy from London whenever she visited."

Astre blinked vacantly at him a few times before clarity appeared in his good eye, "Oh yes, Aunt Red."

Ciel sighed, "Close enough, starshine. Aunt Ann is known as Madam Red."

"Why ever do you bring her up, skylight?" Astre asked, still busy rocking their doll baby

"So we can leave this place." Ciel explained again

"It's not safe to leave, skylight, there was a near break-in a few days ago." Astre countered

"Sebastian's probably the one that broke the windows, starshine!" Ciel pointed out, "His hands are covered in little cuts!"

"So, people get hurt all the time." Astre countered, "It’s so easy to get cuts and bruises, I would know."

"Still, having bleeding cuts after a window breaks is awfully suspicious." Ciel shot back

Astre rolled his eye, "You're just looking for reasons not to like Da-...Sebastian. He has our best interests in mind, just let him take care of us."

Ciel was out of words, absolutely shocked, "We are going to leave after lunch."

Astre was silent as his brother stormed off...


	4. Punishment

Narrator's POV

It seemed plans had to be pushed off since he couldn't find a bag to put necessities in before lunch happened and the same before dinner.

Astre said nothing at either meal and Sebastian didn't suspect anything, which was good for Ciel's purposes.

The older twin continued his search and found a empty potato sack in the kitchen and filled it with fresh loaves of bread, dried meat, and a canteen of water, Ciel hoped that would be enough food to last them until they got to London, but just to be safe he also tossed in a few valuables he could sell in villages nearby.

Once that was collected, he reminded Astre to do the meet him in the woods in a hour so they could get a head start.

***

Once that hour was over, Ciel ran through the snowy forest surrounding Michaelis Manor, panting as he looked for his brother.

Stopping to catch his breath, he dropped his bag and collapsed to the floor.

Shivering, Ciel pulled the jacket closer around himself, making himself stand and continue walking.

Finding a small campfire, Ciel sighed in relief and kneeled in front of it until he realized that a campfire needs someone to tend to it.

Fearfully, he began running again until he ran into a figure who was hiding in the shadows.

The impact caused him to bounce into the floor, landing on his butt, Ciel looked up to see Sebastian holding Astre in his arms.

Had Sebastian caught Astre and forced him to confess? Or had Astre betrayed him?

"Now, Ciel, this little stunt of yours is easily forgivable once you apologize, promise never to do it again and get ten spankings." Sebastian soothed, helping him up with his free hand

Ciel mumbled out an apology and promised he wouldn't do it again.

The Duke smiled and picked Ciel up with his free arm, then carrying the twins back to their bedroom.

He put them down and sat on the edge of their bed, Sebastian then motioned for Ciel to come closer, "I will give you only ten, before each you are to count and after you are to thank me. If you forget to do either of those things that swat doesn't count."

Ciel nodded, knowing resistance would just get him in further trouble.

The elder twin then laid stomach down on Sebastian's lap, feeling the man pull down his shorts to spank him.

Ciel didn't even need to see what Sebastian was doing, judging from Astre's expression, so he began to count, "One."

Sebastian's hand made contact with his rump, not overly hard but far from gentle.

Tears sprung in his eyes, the sight resembling diamonds drowning two sapphires, Ciel squeaked out, "Thank you."

By the time they reached the tenth and final one, Ciel was sobbing out the numbers and thanks.

Once the punishment was over, Sebastian kissed the top of Ciel's head and rubbed lotion over his reddened butt cheeks, "There, this should remind you that you belong here with me."

Helping Ciel stand and fix his clothing, Sebastian opened his arms, "Now give me a hug and then we can put this mess behind us."

Ciel tearfully did so, feeling hurt, embarrassed, and ashamed.

Sebastian presses a kiss to Ciel's head, "Good boy. Just remember, you two are mine forever. I'm trying my best to be kind to you both but next times you try and run away I will lock you up and only give you a long enough chain so you may walk around you bedroom, bathroom and playroom. Do you understand, dearest Ciel?"

The older twin gulped and nodded, "Y-Yes, s-sir."

"Daddy." Sebastian corrected, "Not sir, you will call me 'Daddy'."

Ciel nodded again, wiping the tears from his eyes, "Y-Yes, d-d-daddy."

***

Nearly an hour earlier, while Ciel was finishing their escape plan, Astre walked to Sebastian's office.

Knocking on the door, the half blind boy waited for permission to enter the room.

Once he got it, he walked in, went around the desk and stood in front of Sebastian.

"What's wrong, Astre?" Sebastian asked, stroking the younger twin's face

"DaddyCielisplanningtorunawayinalittlebitwithmeandgotoLondonandlookforouraunt." Astre mumbled

"Speak up, mon chéris." Sebastian gently said

Astre bit his lip, rocking himself slowly, "Daddy, Ciel is planning to run away in a little bit with me and go to London and look for our aunt."

The blunette expected him to be angry but he was eerily calm, "I'm glad you told me, darling, you're such a good boy."

Sebastian then stood up and scooped Astre into his arms, "Now let's go stop your brother from making a mistake."

***

The following morning, the three of them went down to the dining room for breakfast.

Ciel's chair held an extra cushion on it, to help soothe his bruised bottom, so he could eat dinner normally.

But before the older twin could sit on his plush chair, Sebastian called him to him.

Lifting the blue eyed boy, Sebastian sat Ciel on his lap, "Darling, would you like to tell me why I found your medicine pills in the rubbish bin."

Ciel didn't say anything, so Sebastian tilted his head up so his crimson eyes stared into sapphire ones, "Answer me, precious."

"Because they made me feel dizzy and I don't like it." Ciel answered, his voice small

"I know, dear Ciel, but it's important to take medicine or else you might get sick from that nasty place even still." Sebastian reminded, "So now you need to make up for all the days you skipped out and take all the medicine now as well as today's dose."

Ciel frowned, knowing he was in no position to negotiate and accepted it.

Sebastian had him take sixteen Nepenthe pills one at a time, giving him sips of water in between, to make up for the three medicine-less days and today's batch.

Once the last pill was swallowed, Sebastian smiled when he watched Ciel's sapphire blue eyes glaze over before returning to normal.

Sebastian's smile turned into a smirk when he looked over to Wstre and see the same happen to him as he took his four daily pills.

Much to the Duke's surprise, Ciel then gave him a hug without being told to.

Hugging back, Sebastian added, "See, mon chéris, daddy's knows best."

Nodded along to his words, Ciel kissed his cheek and then went to go sit in his chair.

With all of Ciel's mistakes corrected, they had breakfast...


	5. Delicate

Narrator's POV

Duke Sebastian Michaelis was in his office doing paperwork when he heard a bit of shouting.

Turning around, he saw his sweet boys chasing each other around in the garden whilst having a snowball fight.

Both boys were dressed in thick pink wool peacoats that were lined with white rabbit fur and had matching shoulder capes, white stockings of that same thick wool, black boots.

Sealing their outfits were black bows in their hair that matched the one holding the capes closest

Sebastian smiled at the adorable sight of the twins playing.

Now that the month was nearly over, the Nepenthe pills had completed their task and effectively put there memories up for cleansing.

With a bit more work, Ciel and Astre would forget there was ever a time they didn't live with him and their memories would rewrite themselves to edit out their old family and put him in it.

Deciding to put off the rest of his work, the man walked downstairs and within a few minutes he was in the garden.

The crimson eyed man stood and watched the boys play for a few minutes until they noticed him and rushed up to him giggling.

He picked them both up effortlessly, holding one in each arm.

They smothered his cheeks and jaw with kisses, their lips feeling extremely cold on his flesh.

"You two are freezing, let's get you inside by the fire." Sebastian softly said, walking inside and seating them in the drawing room

They looked so cute, both small enough so they could share the seat closest to the fire.

Sebastian then rang for a servant, requesting hot drinks for them.

Within ten minutes, the twins were presented with cups of hot chocolate with lots of cream as well as a tray of peppermint tea cakes to share.

Sitting in a nearby chair, Sebastian simply watched as they enjoyed their snack and waited until they were finished to speak, "How would you both feel about going to London once spring begins?"

"That sounds like fun, daddy." Astre answered

"It does, it's been ages since we've been to London." Ciel added

The Duke smirked slightly, oh Nepenthe truly did wonders to memory, "Good, I'll arrange it so we can leave Sunday morning."

The twins were excited for that, that was only a week away.

***

A week later, the Michaelis carriage arrived in London shortly before ten in the morning.

It had been a long four hours in the carriage ride but now the trip to the townhouse should be swift.

After all, Sebastian planned to leave the estate at six AM so they would arrive mid-mass and the streets were relatively empty.

It was also early February, so the pleasant smell of roses just barely managed to cover the vile smell London held the rest of the year.

Less than five minutes later, the three of them were walking into the Michaelis Townhouse —barely four doors down from the Phantomhive one where the Midfords were currently staying.

Servants immediately began to make lunch, leaving Sebastian to give the twins a tour.

After lunch, the blunette begged their daddy to take them shopping for new toys.

***

Even though winter was nearing its end, the snow was still lightly falling and the chilly wind was blowing strong.

So far, Duke Michaelis and his 'daughters', who were identically dressed in baby blue wool gowns and white rabbit fur coats, had visited a toy shop, a candy shop and were heading to another shop when Astre began wheezing.

Immediately, Sebastian and Ciel stopped and began to assist Astre.

The younger twin was clutching his throat, showing he was struggling to even breathe.

"What's happening?" Sebastian asked Ciel

"I think Astre's having an asthma attack." Ciel fearfully replied, helping his brother sit on a bench

Astre did his best to take deep breaths, remembering that someone had once told him that would help.

Sebastian was trained as a doctor, but he didn't have an inhaler and the closest hospital was the Royal London Hospital, just up the road from the shopping district, but way too far for Astre now.

Like a blessing, a red- haired woman approached them, "Is everything all right?"

Sebastian quickly answered, "My s-daughter is having an asthma attack and we left her inhaler behind."

The woman fumbled through his purse and revealed one, "My sister has asthma, here."

Astre immediately took the medication, feeling his lungs beginning to open and allow in air once more.

Once the teen was breathing steadily, Sebastian turned back to the woman in the red gown, "Thank you. How can I repay you, Mrs?"

"Dalles, Angelina Dalles. And there's no need, sir, it's the least I could do." The woman replied, staring at the twins, finding them familiar, "Have we met before?"

Ciel shook his head, still holding his brother, "No, we haven't made your acquaintance until now."

Not quite believing them, Angelina recognized the signet ring the man wore as the Michaelis Raven crest, and left after telling Astre to keep the inhaler.

***

When Angelina returned home, she was certain the 'girls' she had met were Astre and Ciel.

Neither of the twins's bodies had been discovered in the ruins of Phantomhive Manor, there was a chance they were alive and here they were.

She had found them by chance, but she needed to be careful or else they would disappear again with their captor...


	6. The Watchdog

Narrator's POV

Alexis Leon Midford was tired.

It had been about two months since his brother-in-law and his family had been killed and in that time the title of 'Watchdog' had transferred to his family.

Which was extremely unfortunate, since while Alexis Leon was a talented fighter, he didn't have the manipulative prowess the Phantomhive family naturally had to navigate the Underworld.

So Frances was a godsend to her husband, as she had been born to the Phantomhives and shared that same ability.

The blonde woman had recovered from her brother's death fairly easily; she and her brother had always known the life of the Watchdog was a balancing act and anything could make them stumble.

Vincent had tripped off the wire, taking his heir and spare with him, so Frances was dedicated to preventing that fate from befalling her husband and son.

So far, it was Lizzy who was taking the deaths of the Phantomhives the hardest.

She adored her fiancé, Ciel, and his sickly twin, Astre, was her best friend.

Now, she was all alone.

She still talked to them sometimes, pretended they were in the room with her whenever she was alone, when her nursemaid was 'going to the loo' —or rather, smoking on the balcony.

Before that horrid day, when the three of them played together, they always started by playing house.

Ciel was always the husband, but Lizzy and Astre always argued about being the wife but Lizzy almost always won and Astre had to be the baby or the pet.

Lizzy sighed as she played with her dolls, she wanted her fiends back.

***

Duke Sebastian Michaelis smirked as he made his way through his townhouse, finding his sweet boys playing in the kitchen.

At least, he hoped they were playing as the ten year olds were kneeling on the floor with a mixing bowl between them of what Sebastian guessed was sugar, flour and water.

"What are you two up to?" The duke asked

"We're making cookies." Ciel answered, putting a handful of sugar in the cement-like mixture

"For our tea party, daddy!" Astre giggled

Ciel gently smacked Astre's hand, "Starshine!"

Astre gulped and his eyes widened, "Oops. Sorry, skylight. The tea party was supposed to be a surprise."

Sebastian chuckled at the cute mistake and picked the twins up and set them in the counter, "Did you ask any of the servants for help?"

"No, we wanted to make it ourselves." Ciel answered

The red-eyed man picked up the bowl and put it in the sink to be washed, "Let's make cookies then."

Sebastian made the cookie dough, having baking expirence from his youth, and rolled the buttery, vanilla cookie dough into a flat sheet.

Ciel cut them out into fluted circles and Astre cut half of the cut circles again with a star and crescent moon cutter to make a window and placed cookie dough pieces into the baking sheet.

Once they were cooled, Ciel slathered the full circles with raspberry jam and Astre dusted the decorative cookie with powdered sugar and Sebastian put the cookies together to make a sandwich cookie.

With the completed cookies ready, Sebastian told a servant to prepare tea and he took the prepared tray upstairs to the playroom where a tea party was set up.

Sebastian set the tray of cookies in the center of the small table and a servant soon arrived with a pot of Darjeeling tea as well as a platter of cucumber tea sandwiches that had cream cheese and smoked salmon.

The small family had a fun tea party by themselves.

***

Madam Red couldn't get the encounter she had with his supposedly dead nephews out of her mind.

She had consulted the record of all the noble families in England and confirmed the man's crest to be the Michaelis raven, meaning the man holding her nephews hostage was a Duke.

That frightened her a bit, dukes were the at the top of the noble hierarchy after the royal family.

Angelina knew the only way she could save them is if she consulted her sister's in-laws, the Midfords, and told them of what she had learned.

So that's what she did, calling them and telling Alexis Leon everything.

***

Marquess and Marchioness Midford were absolutely shocked when they heard Ann's tale, at first thinking it was her grief blinding her, but the details lined up and warranted further investigation.

A pair of blue-haired, blue-eyed twins that were ten years old, one of which had asthma, were found in London.

How likely was it that another set of twins just like that existed among England's nobility?

Extremely low and practically impossible.

But the Midfords wanted to avoid suspicion and merely sent a letter to Duke Michaelis requesting to have tea together while they were all in London.

And they were pleased when the invitation was accepted by the mysterious Duke...


	7. The Interrogation

Narrator's POV

Two days later, around two in the afternoon, a servant informed Marquess Midford that Duke Michaelis and his daughters had arrived.

Instantly, Alexis Leon, Frances and Angelina went to the drawing room and waited for their guests to arrive.

Soon enough, the three guests arrived and sat in the chairs waiting for them.

Duke Michaelis seemed to be the same as usual, a figure of blacks and greys that heavily contrasted to his pale skin and the only color about him was his striking crimson eyes.

Beside him were two smaller figures of who the trio assumed to be his daughters.

The twins stood out beside their father, where he had no color they were covered in it.

They wore blue long-sleeved, wool dresses that was a few shades lighter than their navy blue hair.

The gowns had shoulder capes that provided extra warmth and it was secured around their necks with a black bow.

Greetings and formalities were quickly had and Sebastian gentle nudged then girls, prompting them to introduce themselves.

The slightly taller twin went first, "Greetings, my lord and ladies, I'm Celeste Michaelis."

The smaller twin was half hidden behind her sister, her heterochromatic eyes on display, "Hello, I'm Estella."

Sebastian smiled and placed a comforting hand on Estella's shoulder, "Please forgive her, she's very shy."

Servants arrived with refreshments: bourbon for the men, gin for the woman —who couldn't handle a liquor as hard as bourbon according to the era's standards—, and cinnamon apple cider for the girls.

The talking soon began once refreshments arrived, Sebastian asking, "Not that the invitation was disliked, Marquess Midford, but I wonder why you have called upon me all of a sudden. If I correctly recall, the only time we've met was when we had a brief discussion regarding the differences of sabers and katanas at one of Viscount Druitt's Christmas balls a decade ago."

Before the chubby man could reply, the door into the room was opened to reveal a blonde girl around the twins’ age who had emerald green eyes and was wearing a magenta gown similar to the twins’.

“Mother, can I-“ The girl began to say, her eyes widening as she realized her parents had guests, “Oh, I’m sorry for interrupting. I’ll come back later.”

“Nonsense, come in, Lizzy.” Frances replied, motioning her daughter inside the room

Lizzy did as told, staring at the twins, “Can I play with them, please, mother?”

The elder blond woman replied, “Ask their father, not me.”

Lizzy stepped towards the Duke, “May I play with your daughters, my lord?”

Sebastian glances towards the blunette twins and say their pleading eyes, “You may.”

The twins didn’t have to be told twice and hurried up and followed Lizzy away, their half-drunk cups of cider left behind.

Alexis Leon cleared his throat once the three children were gone, "Well, my son, Edward, is nearing fourteen and still lacking a fiancée. I was wondering if you'd consider arranging a betrothal between him to one of your daughters."

"I'm afraid I have to decline, I am not seeking any marriage proposals for them anytime soon." Sebastian replied, "I'm very protective of my precious daughters. Ever since my wife passed a few years ago from her arthritis —God rest her soul—, I've done my best to protect them; I try to keep them from the spotlight. I fear Estella will follow her mother to an early grave since she's just as sickly. And with them as close as they are I fear Celeste will retreat within herself if the worst were to occur; I wouldn't wish to burden anyone else with my family tragedies."

"What of your son, I believe his name is Alexandre, is he engaged? My daughter’s engagement recently ended." Alexis Leon added

"Alexandre is still off at his studies in France at the University of Paris; I do believe he is a bit old for Elizabeth. She is eleven, right? He is nearly nineteen." Sebastian informed, "And besides, his schooling is very rigorous, I doubt he'd have the time to offer a betrothed any attention until his education is complete."

***

Awhile later, the men had moved into the parlour to smoke cigars and continue talking, Angelina and Frances remained in the drawing room talking.

"He obviously has a favorite child, or more accurately children. He went on and on about the twins but barely gave his heir more than a moment of attention." Frances commented, "And you were right, Celeste and Estella share a remarkable resemblance to Ciel and Astre."

"Exactly, I don't know what the Duke has done to them —perhaps some form of lobotomy, electroshock therapy or hypnosis— but I truly believe they are Vincent and Rachel's sons." Ann replied

"It could all be a coincidence." Frances countered

Ann looked furious, "You just don't want to believe me."

"And you want to believe it since you're tired of loosing the people you love." The blonde retorted

The red haired woman got up and walked out of the room, going up the stairs to where he could hear Lizzy and the twins laughing.

Opening the door into the room, Ann got déjà vu as she was reminded of a similar scene from just months ago.

Lizzy, Ciel and Astre had been such good friends and here they were, playing once again like they used to.

Ann just needed to get Frances to believe her, after that convincing Alexis Leon would be easy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Before the 1970’s, Lyme Disease was beloved to be a form of arthritis.


	8. The Circus

Narrator's POV

When the Michaelis' returned to their townhouse, Sebastian took the twins up to their bathroom and began to bathe them.

Whilst he cleaned them, he asked them how they had liked playing with Lizzy.

"We like her, daddy." Astre smiled, "Shes nice."

Ciel nodded in agreement, asking, "Can we play with her again, daddy?"

Sebastian thought about it for a minute, as Michu as he wanted to hoard his darlings from the world they did need to interact with others for their mental wellbeing, "Of course, mes chéris, you can have play dates with her at our manor whenever her parents allow her."

***

It didn't take long for the twins to wish to have a play date, so Sebastian wrote to the Midfords requesting Elizabeth's presence for a few days.

Naturally, it was agreed and Lizzy soon arrived with her nanny.

When Lizzy arrived she told the twins about a poster for a circus she had seen during the walk over.

So, the twins begged their daddy to take them and Lizzy to see the show.

***

The entry fee for the circus was rather cheap, two shillings got all four of them in for the two-hours long show.

Since they arrived about a half hour before the show began, they had time to enjoy a snack and play some of the games.

Three shillings bought fresh funnel cakes heavily dusted with icing sugar for each of the 'girls' to snack upon.

After they enjoyed their treats, the trio found themselves drawn towards a game booth where a crowd had formed to watch a little boy tossing rings around milk bottles.

The rims of several of the bottles were painted with different colors, the majority of which were red but the one in the very center was blue.

If he managed to land on red, he'd win a hobby stick that had the bead of a black and white horse.

But, if he got a ring in the special blue bottle, he'd win a rather expensive looking stuffed rabbit.

Once the boy tossed his final ring, having managed to get the red bottle on his final toss, Sebastian gave each child a shilling so they could have a try.

'Celeste' went first and got six rings to try and toss, most of 'her' tosses missed or bounced off the bottles but 'her' second to last throw also got onto a red bottle.

Not wanting the cheap toy, the older twin handed it to a nearby child that looked like this was the most expensive outing he'd ever had.

Lizzy went next, meeting a similar fate.

Finally, 'Estella' had a go and tossed 'her' rings.

Like 'her' twin, her initial few shots failed miserably but after the third toss 'she' began to get a hang of it.

Which resulted in the final toss hitting its target and earning 'her' the plush, white stuffed rabbit.

After that, they four of them went into the circus tent to watch the performance.

They didn't have to wait long for the show to begin, the lamps hanging around dimming as the spotlight in the center light to illuminate the ringleader.

"Ladies and jailmen, boys and girls of all ages, welcome to the incredible, stupendous, unparalleled Noah's Ark Circus." The orange haired ringleader said, juggling, giving a slight bow and letting all the balls land on his head, "I'm this evening's ringleader, pleasure to meetcha it is."

Within the shadows, other performers ran towards the spotlight as the ringleader announced, "Tonight, you're sure to see performances that'll stun and amaze ya and leave ya breathless!"

The performers began to leave the spotlight until only the ringmaster and a giant man remained.

"And now you'll met our very own fire-breathin' Jumbo!" The ringleader said, running off the stage as the giant yelled and blew a flame

As the performance continued, the man making the flames form different shapes and dance along the tent, the three children were amazed.

"Next up we have our two talented trapeze artists, Peter and Wendy!" Joker's disembodied voice announced

Near the ceiling was a pair of trapeze artists, Wendy dressed in a pink gown and Peter in a green shirt and shorts.

They jumped on their ropes through the air, flipping with and around each other.

Joker's voice returned as that act ended and the new one began, "Our knife-thrower, a perfect shot who never misses his target, Dagger!"

While Joker spoke, Dagger was busy throwing his knives at the woman strapped on the spinning wheel, outlining her body on the board.

Then there was a nearly naked man draped in snakes, scales covering part of his own skin.

Joker informed them all, "And now, a daringly beautiful dance with our rarest of rarities with our amazing Snake."

The crowd watched as the white haired man made the snakes dance and wiggle in the air, barely handing into his limbs.

Joker finally reappeared after this act ended, "And now we have our next performance, if you look above ye, ladies and gents, you'll see a death-defying walk across our highest tightrope by our lovely circus princess, Doll."

Sebastian liked the sound of that, bit the performance but the name of the performer: Doll.

Perhaps he could mold the twins even more into being perfect dolls.

Everyone watched as the girl in the white gown and headless walking across the rope, holding a open parasol with one hand.

Near the end, the girl seemed to loose balance and her foot left the rope, causing the audience to gasp, but she quickly regained it and finished her walk.

"Last but not least, I bring ye the famous tamer of wild cats, Beast!" Hope announced, disembodied once more

The twins and Lizzy watched happily as the woman had the tiger jump through hoops of fire and stepped on its back.

Sebastian found the tiger cute like he found all cats, but he looked a bit disapproving of the woman's attire.

She was dressed like a common whore in his opinion, wearing a skirt so short they barely hid her arse and a vest-shirt so low they barely covered her nipples much less her bountiful breasts.

He tried to ignore it though, focusing on the adorable tiger.

"This next act calls for some audience participation, are there any volunteers!" Joker called out, walking towards Beast

Dozen of the audience members raised their hands, the twins looked towards Sebastian asking for permission.

The black-haired man softly pet their heads and denied them, saying that was too dangerous for delicate darlings like them.

Pouting, the twins turned to Lizzy, asking her if she was going to volunteer, but she said no as well, saying her mother would never approve.

So they watched as a random man from the crowd was chosen and walked into the stage, laying on a table.

The crowd gasped and murmured as the tiger circled around him, sniffling but never biting.

Beast even had the tiger jump over the man but the man was completely unharmed.

After that, the show was over and the crowd began to trickle out.

The twins begged their daddy to take them to say hello to the performers and maybe pet the tiger.

Sebastian found it difficult to deny his darlings anything and agreed as long as they stayed a safe distance from the tiger until he said so.

So before Joker left, Sebastian walked up to him and asked if his daughters could meet the tiger.

Joker smiled and allowed it, calling Beast from where she had been leaving to put the tiger away for the night.

'Celeste', 'Estella' and Lizzy walked into the stage with Sebastian.

Beast smiled at them, "Hello, this is Betty."

The three 'girls' smiled and greeted her and the animal.

"Can we pet her?" The older twin asked

"Sure, just stay away from her mouth." Beast allowed, watching as each 'girl' had a turn petting the animal

"She's so soft." 'Estella' remarked, sneezing as ‘she’ pulled ‘her’ hand away from the tiger

“Thank you.” Sebastian politely said to Beast, he then turned back to the three children, “Alright, girls, say goodbye, it’s time to go home.”...


	9. A Play Date

Narrator's POV

After the circus closed for the night, Joker mounted one of the horses and traveled as fast as he could to the Kelvin Estate.

Not even bothered omg to knock, he went up to his father’s bedroom and knocked on the door.

When he was allowed in, the ginger spoke, “Pardon me, Father, I’m sorry for coming so late but I’d like to speak with-“

The older man interrupted him, “Oh, Joker, welcome home! What a good son you are, coming back so soon!”

Joker rubbed his prosthetic hand against his flesh arm, “Father, I believe I have located the Phantomhive Twins.”

That took all the calm blissfulness from the Baron’s heavily bandaged face instantly, “Y-You’ve found them? Are they here with you!”

“N-No, not yet.” Joker answered

“Oh, so your a bad boy.” The nobleman interjected 

Joker kneeled on the floor, “I’m so sorry! At tonight’s show a man brought three girls with him, two of them had rather short blue hair. The twins had blue eyes like you said but one had a glass eye and you said that your informant told you one of the twins was missing an eye.”

“What are you doing here then!?” The ugly man shouted from his bed, then screaming, “GET THEM FOR ME!”

***

In the morning, after breakfast, Lizzy and the twins were playing in the toy room.

The game they were playing was one dear to Lizzy’s heart: house.

Celeste was the Husband, Lizzy was the Wife and Estella was the Baby.

Honestly, the whole game gave the blonde girl déjà vu of a happier time where she’d play this game exactly like this with Ciel and Astre.

The room had been reassembled to look like a miniature house: a dresser full of blankets was a stove; a pile of cushions was a crib; the tea party table was a dinner table; a vase was a pot; a book of fairy tales was a newspaper; and a rectangular pillow was a briefcase.

Already deep in their game, Lizzy stood by the ‘stove’ stirring the ‘pot’ of what they were pretending was full of soup.

‘Estella’ laid in her ‘crib’, watching her ‘mother’ prepare dinner.

And ‘Celeste’ sat under the coloring desk in the farthest area of the room, pretending to be at work.

This is what they assumed life for the common folk of England was like, not knowing anything different due to their lives of nobility.

At some point during their game, Lizzy had tied a small pillow under her dress but over her chemise to make it look like she was pregnant.

Lizzy felt so naughty doing that, knowing her mother would have never approved her being even slightly underdressed for the ten seconds it took to tie the pillow around her stomach.

She comforted herself slightly, saying it was better to do that in front of girls than boys, that would have been scandalous.

Having not heard ‘Celeste’ walk up behind her until the other ‘girl’ had hugged her from behind, Lizzy gasped slightly before saying, “Welcome home, honey, dinner is almost ready.”

“That’s good.” The older twin replied, walking over to the ‘crib’ “Hello, starshine.”

Lizzy’s eyes widened at the nickname: that was the same one Ciel used for Astre!

Astre giggled, pretending to be a baby, “Goo goo, dada.”

After the ‘dinner’ was ‘eaten’, ‘Estella’ asked Lizzy to trade places with him for a while so he could do more than nap and coo.

“Don’t be rude, starshine, she’s our guest.” ‘Celeste’ whispered to her twin

“I’m not being rude, skylight, I asked politely.” ‘Estella’ whispered back

Lizzy’s eyes widened slightly again: there was the nickname Astre always used for Ciel!

***

After awhile, the twins fell asleep during their game and Lizzy found herself alone.

Deep in thought, the blonde girl barely even noticed when Duke Michaelis entered the room, her black Mary Janes tapping softly as she lightly swung her feet.

The eleven year old girl mustered up every ounce of courage she had before saying, "I know Celeste and Estella are Ciel and Astre Phantomhive."

Much to the blonde's surprise, the Duke didn't seem mad, he calmly asked, "How do you know?"

"It was their nicknames." Lizzy truthfully answered, her slightly trembling hands grasping each other, "They called each other 'skylight' and 'starshine' like Ciel and Astre always did."

Sebastian nodded, placing a blanket over the twins who were cuddled up together on a couch, "Then we need to reach an agreement, Miss Midford."

"What kind of agreement?" Lizzy asked, scared

"Either I will kill you for knowing my secret or you can remain alive and be friends with my boys." The crimson eyed man informed

"I won't tell, I promise." Lizzy answered, choosing the latter option

"Smart girl." Sebastian praised, "When your servant returns you home, I will send you with a letter for your father. It will state that I have thought it over and am now willing to arrange the betrothal between you and my son, Alexandre."

The pink dressed girl sensed an incompleteness to his words, "But?"

"I have many secrets, young lady, having the twins in my care is just one. For now, it is also relevant for you to know that Alexandre isn't real." Sebastian answered

Lizzy's green eyes widened, "What?"

Sebastian explained, "I am legally both the lord and the heir of the Michaelis line; I am both Sebastian and Alexandre. As you garner more trust, you will become privy to more secrets. But once you have grown, you will legally be my wife, but in reality you will function as a bodyguard of sort to Ciel and Astre."

Lizzy nodded, she couldn't imagine living without them: the two months she thought they were dead had nearly killed her.

After a minute or two of tense silence, Lizzy asked, "What are you going to do with them?"

"While you will legally be my wife, they will be my true wives." Sebastian informed, taking a sip from his scotch, "I am aware that you were once engaged to Ciel, so don't get any notions of stealing his heart from me. But, I am not overly cruel, I am aware that Ciel and Astre are intimate with each other and I do not mind if you join their pleasure. You may have them sexually as they do to each other but romantically they are mine."

The blonde girl nodded, she could live with that...


	10. Precious

Narrator's POV

Within two days of seeing the circus and gaining a new idea, Sebastian had gotten ahold of a drug called 'Lethe' that made the mind susceptible to suggestion.

Unlike Nepenthe, which had to be taken via pills, Lethe was a liquid that could be slipped into drinks and into sleeping mouths.

Which was what he was doing this night.

Lizzy had returned to her family after lunch earlier so he was alone with the twins.

The beautiful bluenettes slept peacefully in their bed, cuddled up together as they snored quietly in tandem.

The crimson eyed man carefully used a needless syringe to gather the correct dose of Lethe form it's bottle and dribble it into Ciel's sleeping mouth.

After making sure the older twin had swallowed the medication and wasn't choking, he repeated the same to Astre.

Once both twins had their first dose of Lethe into their bodies, Sebastian kneeled by the bed and whispered, "You are a beautiful porcelain doll. So very fragile that you can only do soft, gentle activities. Your body is made of porcelain and very few people have gentle hands that are soft enough to touch you. Daddy has gentle hands as does Lizzy and, of course, porcelain dolls can touch each other."

The Duke repeated his words twenty more times, making sure the words seeped into their subconscious as the drug took hold.

It would take a month of this to make them believe it though, but the seeds had been planted.

***

By the noon the next day, the Michaelis' were finally home at their manor.

Unfortunately, that night before dinner, a pair snuck into the lavish manor hunting for the twins.

Silent and swift as shadows, the twins were found playing together in their playroom and rendered unconscious.

***

Groaning, Ciel woke up in a plush bed beside his brother.

Sitting up as he rubbed his eyes, he realized they wasn't in their bedroom.

Looking down, he also found himself wearing a sailor's costume similar to the ones he and Astre frequently wore when they were younger.

They both wore a white blouse that had a blue sailor's collar and sleeves, as well as a red handkerchief around it, blue shorts as well as black stockings and garters as well as shoes.

The elder blunette walked towards the door, but found it locked so he went to the window.

It was locked as well, and even if it wasn't he found that he was one the second or third floor with no bush below him to break his fall, all he would do is harm himself.

At least he now knew it was night, so that was something.

So, he walked back over to the bed and woke Astre up, informing him of their situation.

After awhile, the door to their room was opened to reveal one of their kidnappers, Beast form the circus daddy had taken them to a week ago.

She told them to follow her and led the twins down the stairs and through the halls to a dining room.

Within the room, Joker was there as well.

The black haired woman instructed them to sit at the table and the twins found themselves waiting to meet their true kidnapper.

***

The door to the dining room was closed, but Ciel and Astre heard the handles begin to open.

Once it was open, it revealed a blank-faced girl that resembled younger Lizzy as well as a blank-faced boy that looked like a younger version of them who were pushing a man on a wheelchair.

The man was hideous, his bald head was so covered stitches his features were barely recognizable, his torso was completely covered in bandages under his dress shirt and suit jacket, the only thing about him that looked normal were his legs which were covered in brown slacks and black shoes.

"C-Ciel Phantomhive, you came, and Astre as well how wonderful!" The man happily said as he was wheeled in, "Oh, it's like a dream to have you both so close to me! I'm embarrassed to meet you looking like this."

"Who are you?" Ciel asked, confused on why the surname 'Phantomhive' had been given to them, holding his brother's hand tightly in his own

"I-I'm Baron Thomas Kelvin but please don't be formal, it makes shy, please call me 'Tom'." The man adoringly said, ringing a bell, "I've prepared a feast for you!"

Blank faced children dressed as maids and butlers came in carrying trays of food.

The man that had captured them began to pour red wine into a serving glass as Kelvin said, "Its a 1875 vintage wine from the year you two were born!"

They both watched in shock as the broken children served both of them soup and plated a tray of lobsters.

The shock turned into disgust as the ugly man ate a lobster in a few bites, shell and all.

Suddenly, Kelvin exclaimed, "Oh! A meal without entertainment must bore both! Joker, Beast, put on your show!"

"B-But-" Beast began

"F-Father-" Joker started

"Just do it." Kelvin growled at them

The two circus performers gulped and went onto the stage, the male stepping into the spotlight to begin the performance, "Welcome, Ciel and Astre Phantomhive! Tonight we'll take thee to a world of thrilling entertainment!"

The ringleader then pointed to a group of emotionless children all dressed up as circus performers as well.

The blue haired twins watched in horror as the children were forced to do various performances, from walking tightrope and slipping and breaking their necks to being eaten alive by the lion they were suppose to tame.

All the while, the Baron laughed in amusement as clapped with every death while his 'children' looked extremely disgusted.

The younger twin felt vomit rise up his throat as he watched the destroyed children clean up each other's corpses and continue on the show.

By the time the knife thrower began throwing knives at the girl on the cross, hitting her right between her unblinking eyes, Astre vomited onto the table...


	11. Obsession

Narrator's POV

Ciel immediately turned to his brother to help him, wiping his face with one of the napkins littering the table.

The baron looked at them in shock, "W-Was the show not pleasing, Astre? Joker, Beast, clean this up at once!"

Once his face was clean of sick, Astre hit his face against his brother's chest, sobbing.

Ciel was firmly in protective-mode now and was furious, staring at the ugly man, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

The man whimpered like a kicked pup, "I-I didn't...I didn't mean to upset him."

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO DAFT THAT YOU THINK MAKING US WATCH YOU TORTURE CHILDREN WOULD ENTERTAIN US!" Ciel shouted, hugging Astre close

Astre began wheezing into his sobs, Ciel offered his inhaler before he could begin an asthma attack.

Ciel pressed a kiss to the top of his little brother's head as the latter used his inhaler, hoping daddy would come and save them soon.

***

Back at Michaelis Manor, the twins had been discovered kidnapped after the bodies of a few servants were found leading towards the playroom.

Sebastian was furious that someone had stolen his beloveds from him.

And since there was no ransom note, Sebastian turned to his abilities to retrieve them.

The secret to his long life and the reason why he was pretending to be his own son was that he is a vampire.

Originally, he had gone to that manor to buy a cheap product to use as a personal blood-bag but then the seller had mentioned the twins.

Sebastian had become enamored with them on sight and simply had to buy them.

So, using his beyond amazing sense of smell, he followed the lingering scent of their delicious blood hours away.

***

Once Astre was calm enough to speak, Ciel continued to hug him close.

The disgusting man that could hardly be called human was pushed in his wheelchair towards them, apologizing and offering help.

Ciel tried to send him away, but Astre stopped him by half-whimpering, "You want forgiveness?"

"Yes!" Baron Kelvin begged

Astre turned to look at him, still pressing against his brother, darkly saying "Then get on your knees and beg like the worm you are."

Ciel was shocked to hear his tone, having never heard his precious brother say anything remotely like that before.

He found it very attractive.

'Tom' didn't have to be told twice, regardless of his children's protests he sunk out of his wheelchair.

His china legs loudly clinked and cracked as he landed on the floor —supporting his weight for the first time in years.

"Forgive me, Astre, forgive me." The man begged, sobbing as he nuzzled against the younger twin's legs

Ciel kicked him in the face, "Don't touch him."

Astre kisses his twin's cheek —well half on his cheek and half on his lips— to thank him, then turning back to the pathetic man, "Show me you're sorry. Lick our shoes clean."

"Father-" Joker began, watching, his skeletal hand outstretched to stop him

Beast's maroon eyes were widened, "Don't-"

Ignoring them, the nobleman did as asked, licking the bottoms and sides of the twin's black boots.

As he lapped at the shoes like a cat to a bowl of milk, the ten year olds laughed at him.

While they enjoyed the 'show', Ciel turned back at the stage where the corpse of the dagger-impaled girl remained.

Staring at her face, he realized he had seen her before: in one of daddy's newspapers a few days ago, apparently children were going missing.

Assuming all the kidnapped children were here, Ciel nudged the man's face away from their now saliva-covered boots, "Are you responsible for all the stolen children?"

"They were necessary." The baron answered

That only made Ciel more curious, "For?"

"I'll show you!" Baron Kelvin excitedly said, Beast and Joker helping him back into his wheelchair

Morbidly curious, Ciel stood up and followed the ugly man out of the dining room —Astre doing the same, holding his hand— and down to what he presumed would be a wine cellar.

The doors were opened the reveal what looked like a sacrificial alter and cages around the room.

The cages made bough of the twins shiver and feel scared, but they couldn’t remember why.

“What is this madness?” Ciel demanded

Kelvin laughed insanely, throwing his hands proudly into the air, “That night I was so devastated when I thought you died with your parents. I mourned you bitterly but then I learned you two had been found and my hopes returned...until I discovered you’d been stolen from me again by being bought by another. My associates wanting to buy you as well, wanted to use you like lambs to summon the devil. That is not an ending befitting such perfection, no, I want to be the lamb you slaughter!”

The twins and the circus performers were stunned at his words.

Either not noticing or caring about their reactions, the man continued to insanely laugh, saying about they’d make him perfect at last...


	12. Request

Narrator's POV

The twins were shocked as they looked around the room.

The smoke grey tile, the brass chandeliers and candelabras, the stone seats arranged like pews in an auditorium, the marble pillars, the mouse grey walls all of it was meant to replicate something.

“What is this insanity?” Ciel demanded, stepping protectively in front of his brother

The insane man just laughed again, “This, my Lord Phantomhive, is you and your brother’s right of passage into the world of shadows, as it is mine. My blood will be the inaugural wine of your blessedly sinful reign over the underworld.”

Ciel stood firmly in place, “Who are you talking to? Who is this ‘Lord Phantomhive’?”

That seemed to silence the man, who just stared in confusion at the equinox confused boy.

After a moment of nothing, the baron replied matter-of-factly, “You are, you’re the Earl now. Now that you’ve father is gone you are the heir to the legacy of your family.”

“Our father is a Duke, not an Earl, you daft pig.” Ciel corrected, 

Astre peeked our from behind his slightly taller brother, “And he’s not dead.”

Ciel kept close to his brother, bravely stepping closer to the ugly man, “I don’t know if you had your gaggle of circus freaks kidnap the wrong set of twins, but I must dictate use of your telephone.”

Beast and Joker looked towards their father, knowing there was no way he would ever agree to such a ludicrous request.

A glimmer appeared in the elder twin’s eye, “I can assure you that if you agree to my request immediately that Scotland Yard will not have to get involved in this matter.”

He was lying, of course, these people deserved to pay for distressing his precious brother but obviously he wouldn’t mention that.

The baron’s mouth opened, and much to everyone’s surprise he actually ordered Joker to fetch a telephone.

The next few minutes were spend in an awkward silence until Joker returned with cart holding a phone.

The silence continued as Ciel used the rotary to dial the phone number to daddy’s office.

The line rang for half a minute until the line picked up.

“Daddy?” Ciel asked

“No, Master Ciel, your father has stepped out to locate you and Master Astre.” The voice at the other end replied, the speaker presumably a servant

“I see.” Ciel calmly replied, hanging up

Astre gently rested his head on his brother’s shoulder, silently asking what had happened.

“Daddy is on his way.” Ciel answered, pressing a kiss to Astre’s forehead

The younger twin smiled, “Good.”

***

The five of them didn’t have to wait long for Duke Michaelis to arrive.

He did not arrive in a carriage with Scotland Yard close behind Kirk one would assume, no, he arrived like a bat out of hell.

The nobleman slammed open every door in his way until he found his boys sitting in the entrance hall waiting for him.

Sebastian immediately calmed down at the sight of them and scooped them into his arms, pressing kisses to their cheeks and lips, “Are you both alright?”

“Yes, we aren’t hurt, just a bit frightened, daddy.” Astre replied

Ciel tugged at Sebastian’s ascot, gaining his attention, “The circus performers from London captured us, daddy, they’re the ones behind all the kidnappings in the newspapers. They captured us thinking we were a part of some Phantomhive family. I called the leader out on his idiocy but I don’t think he believed me.”

Sebastian presses a kiss to their foreheads, thankful the words hadn’t overrided the Nepenthe’s influence, “Don’t listen to the ramblings of lunatics, mes chéris, you two are mine. Now, are the kidnappers still here?”

“They are last we checked.” Ciel answered, nodding

Sebastian turned to him, “Where?”

“There’s a stairway to a wine cellar by the dining room.” Ciel directed, pointing down the hall

The Duke then set them down, “I want you two to go lock yourselves in the carriage. There’s a gun hidden under the seat I usually sit on so use it in case of emergency, I know you both have the skills to use it. Do not unlock the doors for anyone except me, I’ll be back in a moment.”

Ciel began to lead Astre towards the front doors, but Astre stopped and turned back towards the tall male, “But what will you be doing, daddy?”

Sebastian gave a comforting yet wicked smile, “I’m going to make sure no one ever takes you two from me again.”

***

Once he saw the twins get into the carriage, the vampire walked towards the staircase described by Ciel.

Going down silently yet swiftly, he overheard a conversation.

“Father, we must get you out of here.” Joker insisted

“I will not go.” Another somber voice replied

“Scotland Yard will be here soon.” Beast pleaded, “We must protect you.”

Sebastian walked into the wine cellar turned sacrificial chamber, “It’s a bit too late for that.”...


	13. Pain

Narrator's POV

All eyes turned to face him as the vampire entered the room.

"Who are you?!" Joker asked, standing between him and the crippled man

Sebastian tilted his head slightly and gave a smirk, "I am the one in which you have stolen from, but now, I am your worse nightmare."

Sebastian then revealed daggers he had hidden in his sleeves, one blade between each finger.

To their credit, the circus performers revealed weapons of their own.

Beast removed the whip from her belt and aimed it at him, ready to strike.

And Joker removed his skeletal prosthetic hand and tossed it aside, pulling out the blade hidden in his arm.

Sebastian didn't give them a chance to attack, aiming his daggers at their legs, cutting their femoral nerves.

The pair gasped and screamed as they collapsed to the ground, effectively crippled.

The Duke chuckled, stepping on Joker's back to get over him in order to get closer to the bandages man, "Do not touch, what is mine."

Sebastian then turned to the Baron, pressing the tip of a blade to his throat, "And tell me, what did a perverted, ugly runt of a man want with my beautiful, precious boys?"

The man was silent, just staring at him with empty eyes.

Before the crimson eyed man could do anything, Joker tried to pull himself closer to them, "Please, don't kill him!"

Sebastian turned towards the red head's pitiful attempt to protect his father, his hand never moving.

"Whatever else he may be, he's our savior! Abandoned by our parents, abandoned by the state, he saved us from daily fear of starvation! We had nothing: no money to buy bread, no arms to shield our friends with! But Father rescued us from the streets and gave us hands and feet to protect those we care about.” Joker begged, "We have lots of brothers and sisters back at the workhouse who are still young! They can't live without him, so-"

The vampire interrupted him, "So that why you kidnapped all those children? To save your own skins, you obeyed him and sacrificed others. It's admirable to protect what is your own, after all every cause has its victims, no one is looking out for others. But, personally, I don't care about that, you got me involved when you took what belongs to me."

Beast tried to hit him with her whip, having dragged herself closer than Joker was.

Sebastian caught it in his hands and pulled her towards him and held her in the air like a marionette, his crimson eyes glowing as his fangs sharpened, "I wouldn't have done that."

He then stabbed his fangs into the crook of her neck and greedily drank her blood.

Beast tried her best to escape, hitting him but it didn't work, as she was drained she just got weaker and soon she lost too much blood to survive.

Even after she was dead, Sebastian drowned her dry and tossed her corpse aside like trash.

The duke licked his bloody lips and teeth clean with his tongue, "It's been so long since I've had a proper meal. Nine pints of blood out of her and now I'm stuffed, how fortunate and unfortunate for you both."

Joker desperately to to drag himself towards his dropped blade, wanting to defend himself and his father from this horrible creature.

Sebastian saw this and kicked the blade even farther away, then placing his head on Joker's head, "Tell me, where is this workhouse?"

"It's in Renbourn." Joker answered, his eyes shut in fear

Raising his foot into the air, Sebastian then slammed it back down, having crushed Joker’s skull.

At last, Sebastian turned back to the silent Baron, the vampire stabbed him in the chest, then dragging the dagger down to gut him like the pig he is.

The vampire didn’t even bother to make sure he died, if he wasn’t already he soon would be.

As he walked out of the ritual chamber, the duke inspected his clothes for blood and didn’t find anything obvious —he didn’t want to give his dolls any more of a fright than they’d already had today.

***

Within the carriage, Astre and Ciel were huddled together on the front seat.

Within his trembling hands, Ciel held daddy's Colt 1903 Hammerless gun and held it pointed at the carriage door.

Astre sat beside him, trembling just as much as he hid his face against his brother's chest.

Ciel tried to stop himself from trembling, mentally scolding himself for showing weakness in front of his baby brother who relied upon him.

Sensing his turmoil, Astre briefly looked up and kissed his lips, "You're so brave, skylight."

After around a half hour of waiting in the carriage, the twins heard footsteps approaching them and Ciel held his index against the trigger of the gun, ready to protect himself and Astre.

Because the window on the carriage door was covered by the curtain, they could only make out the shadow walking towards them.

"Who is it?!" Ciel demanded, his voice not giving away his fear

The twins both relaxed once the shadow spoke, "It's me, mes chéris, open the door."

Astre opened the curtain, confirming it was daddy and then unlocked the door.

Sebastian stepped in and closed the door behind him, "I'm so proud of both of you for being so brave, let's get you both back home."

The Duke then took the gun from Ciel and put it back in safety before returning it to its hiding place.

***

About an hour later, as their carriage drove, Ciel noticed that they went taking the same way home as they had when they left London.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Ciel asked

Sebastian gave him a tired smile, "Since it's so late we'll be staying in an inn tonight and tomorrow we're going to be making a quick trip somewhere before we go back home."

Ciel looked towards his brother and found him asleep, leaning against one of the padded walls of the carriage.

Sebastian motioned Ciel towards him, "Help your brother come lay against me and then you can lay on my other side as well."

The older twin nodded and did as told, gently shaking his brother and helping him walk a few steps.

Daddy took over from there, helping Astre sit and get comfortable in his arms.

Ciel sat on his other side and leaned against him, closing his eyes.

Sebastian smiled at the adorable sight of his beloveds sleeping in his arms, pressing a kiss to Ciel's head, he whispered, "I'll wake you when we arrive at the inn."...


	14. Irony

Narrator's POV

After another half hour, the small family of three arrived to a hotel.

Gently waking his dolls, he informed them that they needed to wake for a few minutes to get settled into the room.

Leading the half-asleep twins into the lobby, he quickly bought a suite for the night and servants went to go park their carriage and bring up their luggage.

Their suite was in the top floor and since the hotel wasn't very modern it didn't even a elevator.

Unfortunately, that meant they had to go up five flights of stairs to their room.

Knowing Astre wouldn't be able to do it, Sebastian carried him up and held Ciel's hand as they went up the flights.

Once they arrived to their room, Sebastian drew a bath —without any oils or quality soap since the hotel only supplied mediocre soap— and gently stripped Astre and placed him in the warm water.

This tub wasn't large like the one at home so only one could fit at a time.

So Ciel watched as the Duke bathed the smaller twin.

While Sebastian was gently massaging shampoo into Astre's hair, their was a knock on the door.

"Darling Ciel, go open the door." Daddy told the elder twin

Ciel nodded and did as told, letting the servant into the suite with their luggage.

After the servant was gone and Astre's bath was over, Sebastian dried him off and carried dhim into the bedroom.

When he had discovered the twins missing, Sebastian had managed to pack them nightgowns as well as dresses, so he dressed the sleepy boy in a white nightgown.

Soon Astre was tucked in and Ciel was bathed.

Once both of his dolls were cleaned and sleeping, Sebastian finally cleaned himself.

His bath wasn't as long as the twins', he didn't linger or massage himself as he had with them.

Where their baths had taken half an hour apiece, his took ten minutes.

In his haste to find his darlings, he had neglected to pack himself any clothing, so he folded the clothes he had been wearing earlier to wear again tomorrow.

With his adrenaline work out, he then went to the suite's master bedroom and crawled into bed nude, falling asleep almost instantly.

***

A few hours later, still hours away from sunrise, Astre woke up in a cold sweat.

He had the most terrible nightmare about what had happened earlier, wondering what would have happened if Ciel hadn't called daddy.

Looking to his older brother and finding him deeply asleep, Astre decided not to bother him with a stupid nightmare and tried to fall back asleep.

Unable to, he got out of bed and walked towards daddy's room, shaking slightly in fear.

Astre gently nudged Sebastian's sleeping form, "Daddy?"

"What's wrong, beloved?" Sebastian yawned, rubbing his eyes

"I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you?" Astre weakly asked

Sebastian's instinct was to lift the covers and cuddle him to a peaceful slumber; but he couldn't as he was nude under his covers.

"Ciel would be sad to wake up alone." Sebastian pointed out, hoping to help him without being indecent

Astre pouted, turning around, "Ok."

Sebastian watched as the sweet boy began to walk away, "Darling, come here."

Slightly lifting the edge of the covers, Sebastian helped Astre settle into bed.

Making sure to keep a bit of blanket between them —especially around his legs and what was between them— Sebastian held Astre.

Soon, he was rewarded with soft snoring as Astre dreamed.

***

In the morning, Sebastian ordered room-service for the twins after dressing them for the day.

The dress he had picked out for them were rather simple, while it was naturally a fine dress it didn't show off their wealth.

The dress itself was long-sleeved and was Turkish blue; the Puritan collar, cuffs, and trim were all lined with white lace; and thulian pink bows decorated the collar, sleeves and their white stockings.

Sebastian had neglected to bring them shoes, so their feet were once again adorned with black shoes.

After breakfast, they got into their carriage and went to the train station where Sebastian bought three first class tickets to Redbourn.

The train ride would be five hours long and left in an hour.

Even though the hour had just begun, Sebastian lead them towards the train to wait in their private carriage.

They maneuver around the bustling station, growing closer to their train.

As they neared the entrance to the train, they saw a little peasant girl holding a basket full of fresh oranges.

"How about an orange, sir!" The girl asked Sebastian, trying to sell the fruit

Without even speaking to her, Sebastian dropped two shillings into her palm.

"God bless your journey!" The girl happily said, giving him two oranges

Awhile later, when the train was about twenty minutes into its journey, Sebastian used a pocket knife to cute the oranges —removing the top half of the skin in one ribbon.

"Daddy, May I ask something?" Ciel asked as he was given his prepared orange

Sebastian nodded, giving Astre his orange, "Of course, mon chéri."

Ciel looked out the window, "Where are we going? Why aren't we going home?"

“We’re running a quick errand, I was made aware of the opportunity to become a patron towards an orphanage.” Sebastian honestly answered, “We’ll be back home by tonight.”, hopefully.”

***

For lunch, they went to the dining car and were presented with saffron buns with mutton curry —the same as the middle class riders as they were the only first class passengers on board.

Additionally, they were also given cups of Darjeeling tea and cardamom and rose water custard.

***

Once the journey was over, the train stopped in a tiny village Sebastian assumed as Redbourn.

He —followed closely by his darlings— asked a laborer about the location of the workhouse.

“What’s a noble want with that place?” The man asked

“Just a trifling errand.” Sebastian replied, pulling a gold sovereign out of his pocket, “Would you be willing to take us there?”

The man’s eyes widened at the sight of the coin, “I’ll take ye...since it’s on me way.”

Sebastian thanked him and helped the twins into the wagon.

It was a amusing sight to watch, seeing the twins sitting on the cart of hay while the man drove and Sebastian just walked behind them.

The journey was slow and bumpy, but after half an hour they arrived in front of a hill.

“It’s jus’ up ‘his hill.” The man said, pointing to the dirt path

Sebastian thanked the man again as he helped the twins off the wagon, “Please wait or quickly return for us, it would be in your best interest to do so.”

Excited at the thought of more money, the man nodded and said that he’d wait.

Leading the twins up the slightly steep hill, Sebastian soon saw half destroyed gate displaying the name "Renbourn Workhouse".

A few steps later as they arrived at the top, the sight of a crumbling building overgrown with plants appeared.

The twin’s eyes widened at the sight, finding the sight almost familiar.

Sebastian struggled to hide his chuckles as the sight.

Those two, Beast and Joker, so determined to protect this place that they had killed and died for it...and it was abandoned and in disrepair!

As they walked deeper into the ruins, Astre crouched towards the ground and picked up a half-ripped teddy bear that was only being held together by the red ribbon around its neck.

Sebastian took it from him and tossed it back on the floor, “Dont touch that, darling, who knows what diseases it might be carrying.”

“Where’s the workhouse?” Astre asked

Sebastian shrugged a bit, “It seems I have been lied to, from the look of it this place has been empty for a long time.”

“So what now?” Ciel inquired

The crimson eyed man shrugged once more, “I don’t know, perhaps I’ll just buy the property and build a resort here.”

“That sounds like fun, daddy.” Astre replied...


	15. A Mutally Benefitting Deal

Narrator's POV

A few days passed and currently Sebastian Michaelis was sitting in his office.

On his desk sat the abandoned teddy bear, the deed to the plot of land and blueprints for a resort.

The nobleman was busy looking at the blueprints, reading through the plans when the their was a knock on the door.

Sebastian hid the stuffed toy in a drawer before saying, "Come in."

Within a few seconds the door opened to reveal the twins.

Like always, the boys were dressed identically and today they wore olive green dresses that had pastel pink roses all over the pattern, the long sleeves and high collar of the dress were ruffled on the ends and were white.

Additionally, they wore pastel pink stockings and white shoes.

"What are you doing, daddy?" Ciel asked, looking at the blueprints

Sebastian lifted the older twin into his lap, into his left leg specifically as he put Astre in the other, “Do you remember that building we saw the other day?”

“Yes, the one all broken?” Astre replied

“That’s right, the broken one, I bought it and I’m going to make a resort.” Sebastian answered

Astre hummed, his curiosity satiated but Ciel asked, “What kind of resort?”

Sebastian pressed a kiss to his forehead, “That’s what I’m trying to figure out.”

“What different types are there?” Astre asked

“It’s a spa, mon chéri, I meant the aesthetic of the building.” Sebastian clarified

Astre blushed, “Oh.”

“Do you have any in mind?” Ciel asked, holding Astre’s hand

“A few,” Sebastian answered, “medieval, Japanese inspired, or Roman.”

“Roman sounds fun.” Ciel commented

Astre nodded, “Yes, everyone could wear togas like we’re actually in Ancient Rome!”

Sebastian rested his head against Ciel’s, “How lucky am I to have such brilliant darlings?”

The twins blushed heavily at the praise, nuzzling closer to him.

***

Hours away from Micaelis Manor, in a field in a mediocre sized town, the troupe of Noah’s Arc Circus, sat in the main tent.

There had been so show tonight as Joker and Beast hadn’t returned from seeing Father.

The troupe talked about how they were going to proceed.

“I’ll go find out where there are.” Doll offered

“No need.” A voice said, entering the tent

The first string circus meme era turned to face the voice, seeing the crippled man with curly brown hair.

“Doc? What’s going on?” Wendy asked

“The Baron, Joker and Beast are dead.” Doc answered, “I have just came arrived from there, from the look of it they had been dead for days.”

Dagger fell to his knees, she couldn’t be gone.

“What about the workhouse?” Peter asked, eyes wide

Doc placed a comforting hand on Daggers back, “It had been bought by someone new.”

“Who?” Snake inquired, “asks Emily.”

***

A few days later, Sebastian was doing a bit of paperwork in his office after dinner.

Ciel and Astre has already been tucked in and everyone in the manor was asleep except for him and a few servants finishing nightly chores.

As he prepared to end his work to continue tomorrow, a servant entered the room, “Forgive me, sir, but a man has arrived and he says he has urgent news.”

Sebastian sat back down, turning his chair to face the window, “Let them in, send them here.”

After a few minutes, footsteps entered the room.

Sebastian looked at the reflection in the glass, not recognizing the tall man with curly brown hair and big glasses, “Who are you?”

“Call me ‘Doc’.” The stranger replied

“Why are you here?” Sebastian asked

“Because I have a proposition for you.” Doc replied

“And why should I even listen to what you have to say?” Sebastian asked, still looking out the window

Doc gave a short chuckle, seeing his own reflection in the window but not the Duke’s, merely seeing an empty chair, “Because, I’m the one who found the bodies at the baron’s manor. I noticed a very particular wound on Beast’s neck and ‘grandmother, what sharp teeth you have’.”

The vampire smirked at the fairy tale reference, “‘The better to eat you with, my dear’. What do you want from me?”

“With Baron Kelvin dead I find myself with no sponsor, my research needs funding.” The brunette answered

Sebastian still didn’t turn around, “And what do I get out of this?”

Doc looked down at the blueprints on the desk, “A vacation spot needs entertainment; the troupe had to disband the circus now that they lack a ringleader.”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, “And?”

“They trust me, I can put them in your employ both as private assassins and entertainers in exchange for your funding towards my research.” Doc replied

“How can circus performers entertain at a luxury resort?” The Duke asked, staring up at the full moon

Doc explained, “It’s true, not all of them can, but those who can not entertain can work: Dagger can applicate his skills towards acupuncture; Jumbo can work on hot rocks; etcetera.”

Sebastian considered that, it would be useful to have a group of assassins and they could all function as scapegoats if discovered, “And what is your research?”

“I believe you noticed the prosthesis on those you killed a week ago, I designed them.” Doc answered

Sebastian nodded, remembering Beast’s false leg, Joker’s false arm and the Baron’s false everything, “I shudder to think what you can make with the Baron as disgusting as he was.”

“He desired the impossible.” Doc sighed, “He wished to be recreated entirely.”

“And how does your research benefit me?” Sebastian asked, “I have no need for prosthetics.”

“I am also aware that the twins you host are the same ones the Baron desired, he wished to bring them to full glory, I can assist in that.” Doc offered

A animalistic growl echoed in the room, “Do not even think about such disgusting things.”

Doc shrugged, “That is just one thing I can do, as long as you find me I am at your service.”

Sebastian was silent for awhile before he agreed, “Fine, I will fund you in exchange for your and the troupe’s service.”

“I knew you could be reasonable.” Doc replied as Sebastian turned around at last

“There is one rule I will establish now.” Sebastian added, “No one touches my boys, your former sponsor made that mistake.”

Doc nodded, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“You better.” Sebastian warned, opening a draw and pulling out a falling apart teddy bear, “There will be a construction crew going to what remains of the building to tear it down.”

The crimson eyed man tossed the toy at the other man, who caught it, “I do suggest clearing it if anything incriminating.”...


	16. Birthday Boys

Narrator's POV

December soon arrived and by this point, construction on the resort had been completed but it was yet to be opened.

Since the building was finished so close to the boy's birthday Sebastian decided to host their party there.

***

On the morning of December 14, 1886, Ciel and Astre woke up cuddled up together in their bedroom.

Within a few minutes, daddy helped them get dressed for the day.

They wore a blue dress a few shades lighter than their hair that had white sailor collar and shirt sleeves.

On the edge of the collar, a red bow decorated their font and their legs were covered with white stockings and black Mary Janes.

Looking at each other in shock, the twins notice this was the most masculine they had looked in nearly a year.

It had been a year since they had worn sailor suits last, hadn't it? They couldn't remember.

"Happy birthday, my loves." Sebastian smiled, distracting them from such thoughts, pressing kisses half in their lips and half on their cheeks

Picking the twins up, he carried them down to breakfast like he did everyday.

Ever since they had gotten back from that nasty kidnapping attempt, Sebastian had resumed the Lethe doses to his beloveds and now they both believed themselves to be made of porcelain.

They were now easily frightened, believing the slightest touch could cause them to shatter, only their daddy and Lizzy could safely touch them.

Speaking of the blonde, Sebastian had invited her and her family to the spa for the birthday party.

***

A few hours of traveling in a carriage later, the Michaelis family had arrived in Redbourn.

Soon enough, their carriage stopped in front of the newly christened "Pompeii Spa and Resort".

Leading the birthday boys inside, Sebastian gave them a tour of the Roman style building with all its marble.

Statues, stained glass and water features decorated the vast building, at least one of those things appeared in every room.

Well, all of the rooms except two but that wasn't important for his dolls to know yet.

Those rooms no one had access to besides him and occasionally Doc.

But that was a thing to worry about later, they had a birthday party to begin, after all.

***

A few hours later, the Midfords arrived and the celebration began.

The guests brought several gifts for the twins and they were put on a table where the cake waited.

The cake was chocolate with a strawberry frosting topped with a chocolate ganache and chocolate-dipped strawberries above a few decorative swirls of frosting.

The cake reflected a perfect blend of both birthday boys —or girls as the majority of the Midfords believed— favored cake, incorporating their preferences together.

To go with the dessert, the adults were given glasses of champagne and the children had sparkling cider.

The candles were lit and the twins blew them out together, silently making a wish.

After everyone enjoyed a large slice of cake, the birthday boys opened their gifts, finding all sorts of things like gourmet candies and chocolate truffles and stuffed toys.

***

A day later, on December fifteenth, the spa opened to the public and within an hour it was fully booked for the next three months.

All the nobility had heard about the Duke's business venture and since they were desperate to climb the social ladder they booked visits.

***

In the three-bedroom apartment in the attic of the resort, the twins woke up.

Like every morning, daddy was already in the room, though he wasn't looking through their wardrobe to pick out their dress for the day like usual.

No, hanging on hooks were two sheets of white cloth, two strips of white cloth and two sapphire and gold sashes.

"Good morning, mes chéris." The Duke greeted, kissing their foreheads

The twins quickly found themselves undressed and dressed in the sheets.

According to daddy, the 'sheets' were togas and the sash went over that and the whole outfit was secured with the cloth belt.

Instead of their usual heeled shoes or boots and stockings, they wore brown gladiator sandals.

“All of our visitors will be wearing these too.” Sebastian informed, “The sashes represent ranking. All new visitors won’t have any but returning customers will get red, green and then purple; only the three of us and Lizzy will have blue.”

“We understand, daddy.” Ciel replied, holding Astre’s hand

Sebastian kissed their heads, “Good, I’ll be downstairs if you need me, feel free to explore.”

“We will, daddy.” Astre smiled

The twins watched as their daddy left.

Ciel whispered once he was gone, “I found the strangest thing yesterday before we left home.”

“What?” Astre asked

The older twin walked across the room and got into their wardrobe, pulling out a shoe and then turning it over.

A gold signet ring and silver inheritance ring with a sapphire in it fell out.

Astre’s eyes widened, those rings looked familiar but they didn’t know from where, “Who do those belong to?”

“I don’t know,” Ciel replied, picking up the rings, “I found them in one of the drawers in our room the other day.”

Astre rubbed his hands together, “We should give them to daddy.”

“No, something is telling me we shouldn’t.” Ciel denied

“But daddy said good boys never keep secrets from him.” Astre reminded, picking at his sash nervously

Ciel gently titled his brother’s head towards him, “Daddy keeps secrets from us, one little secret won’t be bad.”

Astre mumbled, “What if daddy finds out, I don’t want to get in trouble.”

The older twin kissed his brother’s lips, “I’ll take the blame if daddy finds out.”...


	17. Rings of Change

Narrator's POV

Ciel Michaelis walked to the reception area of the spa, going as fast as his little feet would let him.

He knew he didn't have much time, Astre was keeping daddy distracted but he also knew how weak willed his brother was towards daddy so he needed to read fast.

The older twin was going to use the ledger of all noble family crests to figure out who the rings belonged to.

It took awhile and many false positives due to him mistaking the vultures to be eagles, but in the end he found which family it belonged to: the Phantomhives.

That was weird, that crazy baron who kidnapped him and Astre months ago thought their last name was Phantomhive.

But that couldn't be right, daddy was their daddy after all...or was he?

Ciel tried to recount memories of childhood but everything before the pst year was extremely fuzzy.

He could remember a tall man with dark hair, that had to be daddy right?

As well as a woman with light hair, that was mother right? But daddy said mother died in childbirth.

This was all so confusing, he wanted to ask daddy about it but he couldn't as daddy was the one he was going against!

Getting up, he hid the rings in a hidden pocket in the toga and began to look for his brother.

The blunette eventually found his twin in daddy's office, sitting on the man's lap.

"Oh, there you are, mon chéri, I was wondering where you were —it’s so rare too see one of you without the other nearby.” Sebastian said as Ciel walked in

Ciel nodded, half-lying, “I wanted to explore a bit.”

Daddy seemed to buy it, “Still, I prefer when you two are together, it makes me less worried about your fragile porcelain selves when.”

“Okay, I’m sorry, daddy.” Ciel apologized as he sat on daddy’s other leg

Sebastian pressed a kiss to his head, “It’s alright, darling, just don’t do it again.”

***

Around an hour passed and Ciel was getting bored, so he turned to face the paperwork daddy was doing.

Unfortunately, his movement made his chest hit the desk and a metallic clang happened as the metal touched the wood.

“What was that?” Sebastian asked, looking at Ciel

The older twin’s blue eyes widened in fear as he realized what happened, “N-Nothing.”

Sebastian’s thin crimson eyes narrowed, “What are you hiding?”

“N-Nothing.” Ciel lied, trying to get off of daddy’s lap but unable to

Astre was clearly distressed at the sight so he confessed, “Ciel found rings in our room and we don’t know who t he belong to.”

Daddy immediately pulled the rings out of Ciel’s toga, seeing the Phantomhive signet ring and inheritance ring.

He stared at them for a moment before putting them in his breast pocket, “I am very upset with you two.”

Astre’s mismatched eyes welled up with tears, clearly about to begin sobbing.

Remembering his promise, Ciel interrupted, “I did everything, daddy, I just told Astre not to tell.”

“That was not very nice of you, Ciel, making your brother lie for you. You are getting twenty five swats, ten for lying to me, ten for hiding the rings and five for making Astre lie.” Sebastian informed, looking at Ciel before turning to the younger twin, “Astre, you are getting only five swats for lying to me instead of ten since you were coerced.”

“Thank you, daddy.” Astre thanked, already crying

Because he had the lesser punishment, Astre would be going first.

Sebastian bent the heterochromic eyed boy across his lap and pulled up his toga and pulled down his panties, revealing Astre’s pale bottom.

“Count, swat and thank me.” Sebastian reminded as he prepared Astre for punishment

“O-One.” Astre counted through his tears

Daddy’s hand made contact with Astre’s rump, practically gentle with a light sting.

Even though the swat was barely felt, Astre gave a shuddered cry and sobbed out, “Thank you.”

The process was repeated four more times and Sebastian rubbed a soothing lotion on the reddened skin and helped Astre up as well as fixed his clothes, “There, now remember only bad boys lie to daddy.”

“I promise I’ll be a good boy, daddy.” Astre replied, clinging to him

Sebastian smirked, hugging back, “I know you will, beloved.”

Ciel knee it was his turn now so he bent over on daddy’s lap without prompting.

Sebastian lifted up Ciel’s toga and pulled down his panties, “Sweet Ciel, this is the second time I’ve had to punish you this year. For both times you’ve been rebellious and acted in a way not suitable for a porcelain doll. Are you unhappy with Astre?”

The younger twin’s eyes widened, thinking he was the one to blame for his big brother’s bad behavior, whimpering a bit.

“What? No, I love Astre!” Ciel denied

“Are you unhappy with me then?” Sebastian asked

“No, I love you too, daddy, I know you’re keeping secrets and I wanna know them.” Ciel answered

“Daddy only keeps secrets from you two because you’re not big enough to know yet, in time you will know all of my secrets.” Sebastian assured, “But for now, you are to stop looking into things I tell you not to look at.”

“Okay.” Ciel grumpily sighed

Sebastian then reminded, “Count, swat and thank me.”

“One.” The blunette nonchalantly counted

Sebastian spanked him harshly for his attitude, making Ciel’s bottom red instantly.

Tears sprang to Ciel’s sapphire eyes as he was swatted, choking out, “Thank you.”

Ciel recurved twenty three more and was now in his final swat.

“Twenty five.” Ciel cried out, getting spanked for hopefully the final time

Sebastian began to move his hand towards the lotion but stopped as he realized a Ciel had forgotten to thank him during the pain.

“You forgot to thank me, twenty five doesn’t count.” Sebastian informed

Ciel’s tearful eyes widened, shouting out, “Thank you, daddy, thank you!”

“Count, or we’ll keep on doing it.” Sebastian warned

“No, no, thank you, daddy!” Ciel said, getting spanked

“Count.” Sebastian repeated

The blunette sobbed, getting swatted, “Thank you!”

“Count.” The duke growled, spanking him again

“Daddy, please, thank you!” Ciel begged

“Count.” Sebastian said, raising his hand to spank him again

“Twe-Twenty five!” Ciel sobbed, getting spanked

The blunette was a mess as he cried out, “Thank you, daddy.”

Sebastian cooed a bitch as he applies lotion to Ciel’s bruised butt, “Darling, you gave yourself five extra swats by not counting when I told you to, you got thirty when you only needed twenty-five.”

“I’m sorry, daddy.” Ciel apologized, his blue eyes red with all his tears

“I know, mon chéri, it hurt me to punish you more than I needed to. You must remember to follow the rules to avoid things like this again.” Sebastian soothed, rubbing the lotion on the eleven year old

Ciel nodded, too exhausted to do anything else.

“I if have to punish you for a third time this year, the punishment will be worse.” Sebastian informed, “Do you remember what I told you happens to bad dolls.”

“Yes.” Ciel replied, remembering the chain mount on the wall above his and Astre’s bed at home, “Bad dolls get chained to bed with only enough chain to walk around the room and bathroom and playroom.”

“That’s right, I don’t want to chain you up but I will if you force my hand.” Sebastian warned...


	18. Playing Nurse

Narrator's POV

A week passed and the incident was forgiven and mostly forgotten.

The bruises healed and play resumed for the twins.

But at the two week mark, Lizzy returned for another play date.

***

As she arrived at the spa in her family carriage, the twelve year old girl stepped out of the vehicle.

Paula, her nurse maid, got her luggage and followed her inside silently.

In the reception area, they were met by Duke Michaelis.

"Good afternoon, Lady Elizabeth, Miss Paula." He greeted

Both females curtsied, "Hello, your grace."

Sebastian turned to Lizzy, "I desire you to accompany me today, there are a few things I wish to show you. Meet me in my office after you settle in, wear the dress I left in your room."

"Of course, my lord." Lizzy replied

With that, the man left and Lizzy and Paula went upstairs to the third floor where the private rooms were.

Upon their arrival in the bedroom, they were greeted by the sight of a dress laying in the bed.

The dress was long sleeved and blood red that had white Puritan collar and cuffs.

Beside it was a frilly white apron that had a matching red ribbon on the waist and sitting in the bed beside it was a blood red ribbon to presumably tie around her neck.

Immediately, Paula helped Lizzy out of her traveling dress and into this one, keeping Lizzy in her white stockings and black shoes.

After Eve try thing was unpacked, the two of them went down to the second floor to Duke Michaelis' office.

Paula knocked on the door and they were quickly allowed inside, the man frowning when he saw the woman.

He acknowledged the fact that Paula's job included being a chaperone as two unrelated people of differing gender were forbidden from being alone.

Still, it was preventative to his plan so he looked Paula in the eyes, crimson staring into brown.

His pupils turned into slits and glowed slightly, "You wish to return to you lady's quarters."

Paula immediately stilled like a statue, not even blinking, monotonely repeating his words, "I wish to return to my lady's quarters."

Sebastian continued, "You will go into your room within the quarters and take a nap. You will not wake until your lady returns and upon waking you will forget about this conversation and your nap, you will recall accompanying me and your lady around the spa."

"I will go into my room within the quarters and take a nap. I will not wake until Lady Elizabeth returns and upon waking I will forget about this conversation and my nap, I will recall accompanying you and my lady around the spa." Paula repeated in the same monotone tone

"Now go." Sebastian dismissed

Lizzy watched as her maid left the room to fulfill her orders.

"What was that?" Lizzy asked, her green eyes wide

The vampire shrugged, "A simple manipulation of the mind, it only works that well on the weak-minded. On others it merely makes a suggestion they feel compelled to follow."

The blonde gulped and nodded, "Oh, okay. What was it you wished to show me, my lord?"

Sebastian turned towards the grandfather clock in the room, pulling a hidden handle as the door opened, revealing a hidden hallway.

He then walked inside and the girl followed, the clock-door closing behind them.

"The true purpose of this spa is to be a discreet way to obtain enough blood to feed myself for now as well as you and the twins when the time comes." Sebastian informed, "In order to prepare you for that, I will be showing you how to collect blood without the guests even being aware of their donation."

He then led her into a large chamber where a man —who she recognized as a viscount— was sitting asleep in a chair, "There are hidden doors into every guest room through these passageways, you would simply select a room for a donation and give them a dose of anesthesia to keep them asleep and bring them in here. I will show you the correct dosage to give for the injection later, for now we'll focus on the collection."

She just nodded snd watched as he opened a cabinet to collect a needle attached to a thin, clear tube and a pint-sized bottle.

Lizzy then watched as the needle was forced into the center in the man's forearm, "It is important to put the needle at an angle in a vein, other time I will show you where all the veins are but this one is the most discreet. Due to the size of the needle, he can barely feel the pain of injection and it will not leave a noticeable swelling."

Sebastian continued, filling the bottle before removing the needle and cleaning the wound a dressing it, "With the blood collected you would now just put its cap on it, label it with the date and put it in the ice chest in the room. This blood will remain edible for six weeks in the ice chest where it would only last an hour outside of it; after that it separates and goes rotten. It is important to have a supply but not so big we waste food. For now we would only collect from one, maybe two guests a month to feed me. When you and the twins join me then that number would increase to four to six. In a pinch, animal blood is also edible but not nearly as filling.”

“Will I be expected to collect blood.” Lizzy asked

The man nodded, “Yes, especially when you take your role of the twins’ protector full time. For now I will collect my own food, but occasionally I will ask you to do it to insure you do not forget how. This dress will be what you wear when you collect so you do not stain your usual clothes.”

“Yes, sir.” Lizzy replied, anything for the twins...


	19. A Wife in Soul

Narrator's POV

Lizzy sighed as she stood in the hidden room of the spa.

It had been nearly six months since she had become privy to the true purpose of Pompeii Spa and Resort and in that time she had collected blood three —about to be four— times.

She turned around, looking at the woman she had just drugged and dragged in.

The woman was a the wife of a wealthy merchant, but who she was didn't matter, all she could be to her now was a blood 'donation'.

Looking back to the table, the blonde finished cleaning the reusable syringe and put it back in its velvet case along with the vial of morphine.

She then put the case back in its drawer and grabbed the needle, tube and clean vial to collect the blood.

The rest was easy for her, as ashamed as she was to think of it as that, and it took barely ten minutes to do.

By the time she reached the twelve minute mark, Lizzy had already cleaned the woman’s wound and labeled the vial of blood with the date.

Once she put it in the ice chest, she took the woman back to her room via the secret passage.

***

With the blood collection over, she used the tunnels to get back to her own room where she found Paula in the sleep-trance the Duke always put her in when Lizzy had to go collect.

“Paula.” Lizzy said, waking the woman

Immediately, the brown haired woman woke and stood, forgetting about her slumber, “There you are, my lady.”

“Help me back into my other dress.” Lizzy said, exhausted from dragging the donor to and from the collection room

Paula either didn’t notice the younger female’s exhaustion or mistaked it for annoyance since she didn’t comment on it, just helping Lizzy back into her pale blue dress that had brown detailing.

Now dressed in a way befitting bed status, Lizzy left the room and began looking for the twins, eventually finding them in their ‘father’s’ office.

They were both sitting on the table cuddled together in suggestive poses, their lips barely inches apart even as they looked forward.

Like always, they were dressed identically in a long black dress that had a ruffle collar and bishop sleeves.

Upon further glance, she then noticed the dresses where completely made out of lace and they wore no undergarments, leaving nothing to the imagination.

They wore no shoes, stockings nor gloves, but their faces had been dolled up a bit with blood red lipstick messily put on their lips.

It seems that Sebastian was painting them as he was sitting behind an easel that had a large canvas on it.

Eventually, she was noticed by Astre.

“Hi, Lizzy!” The younger twin greeted

Ciel greeted her as well, but Sebastian merely said, “Did you complete your task?”

“I did, sir.” The twelve years old girl replied, walking closer to him, “I wished to spend time with the twins but since you’re busy I’ll come back later.”

“Nonsense.” The Duke replied, “The session is nearly done for today.”

“Daddy is painting us.” Astre informed, “He said he wants to paint a before and after picture of us.”

“Though he won’t say what that means, before and after what?” Ciel muttered

Lizzy knew what that likely meant: before and after he turned them into vampires; but she didn’t say anything, it wasn’t her place to.

Sebastian immediately turned to him, “We’ve been through this before, mon chéri, daddy will tell you every secret after we get married.”

The older twin pouted, “But that’s five years away!”

“You both will be sixteen before you even know it.” Sebastian soothed, “Those five years will fly by.”

The vampire then stood and walked towards them, carting them in his arms, “Let’s get you both changed and you can go play with Lizzy.”

“Okay, daddy.” Astre hummed, happy to obey

Ciel, like always, wasn’t satisfied with the answers he received but was too scared of being punished a third time to protest, “Okay, daddy.”

***

A few minutes later, Sebastian watched as the twins left the room with Lizzy in tow to go play.

Looking at the incomplete painting, he smirked: soon he would have the mates he had always craved.

Sebastian had met quite a few vampires during the course of his near millennia of life, but none of them ever appealed to him as potential mates.

Even the many human lovers and wives he had had during that time never meant more than a night of passion or an alibi to him.

They never fit what he was looking for just right —and since he couldn’t find what he wanted, well, he simply had to make it.

That day when he had bought them, yes he had simply looking for a potential blood-bag to keep and feed off of; but when he saw them after all the plain products available he knew what opportunity had presented itself: two beautiful mates with malleable minds thanks to Nepenthe and Lethe.

Two mates to satisfy both parts of his personality.

Astre appealed to his more caring human side since he was such a loving and obedient boy that had such a calming presence; in time Sebastian was certain the younger twin would be such a wonderful mother to their children.

And Ciel with all his rebelliousness and determination appealed to his more sadistic vampire side; while he didn’t enjoy punishing his darlings, he wouldn’t deny that making the semi-dominant twin submit to him caused a sick pleasure.

And well, when Ciel stepped out of line it killed three birds with one stone: it forced the twin to submit to punishment, it cemented obedience even more to Astre and it soothed his own darker nature.

After all, he was a very possessive man, he hated shared what belonged to him; the only reasons Lizzy still found herself among the living was because she A: would protect the twins and play with them when he was busy, B: could gather blood for him, and C: was an alibi.

Sebastian was still perfectly in control, the mere thought of loosing the twins again was enough to make the girl obey his every word...


	20. Life and Death

Narrator's POV

Five years later, on a rainy spring day in Early March of 1891, a small group stood in a field.

The group of eight all surrounded a hole, looking into it.

Each of the people were dressed in all black, the sounds of crying heard from the front.

Duke Sebastian Michaelis had passed away earlier that week after a terrible round with the influenza.

Alexandre Michaelis had barely arrived earlier that day from Paris, his sisters sobbing in his arms during the whole funeral.

The only other guests during were the Midfords and Madam Red.

As the time came to begin to cover the casket in dirt, the twins both pressed kisses to their roses and dropped them in, immediately sobbing their little eyes out.

Each of the guests then threw in a handful of dirt —save Alexandre who threw in three since his sisters couldn't compose themselves enough to do so.

Once the gravediggers finished covering the grave, the guests paid their respects and gave the family room to mourn.

***

A month later, Lizzy looked at herself in the mirror, Paula had just done her makeup to prepare her for the ceremony.

It was a very natural look as was popular, with her lips glossed in a pale pink and her eyelashes barely blackened with mascara.

The blonde girl wore a dress traditional to a wedding of the time: it was a pearl white dress with plenty of lace and ruffles and long puffy sleeves.

The seventeen year old girl waited for her father to arrive and escort her down the aisle to her soon-to-be-husband.

She didn't have to wait long for him to arrive and she could heard the tune of "Here Comes the Bride" playing as she walked.

Those hundred steps from the door to the alter seemed to be the longest of her life, the world moving in slow motion as she held onto her father's arm.

Before long in real time —but an eternity later for Lizzy— she was facing 'Alexandre' at the alter.

Once they arrived to the alter, Alexis Leon walked away to sit next to his wife at the closest pew and the wedding began.

She ignored the pastor's words as the wedding ceremony began, looking at the front pew where Ciel and Astre sat wearing pale pink dresses adorned with similar pink roses that littered the aisle she had just walked down.

And before long, that vows arrived, 'Alexandre' picked up the only lit candle from the candelabra and used it to light one of the two unlit candles, "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine."

With that final sentence, the vampire had put the lit candle back in its place and slid the plain white golden ring onto his bride's finger.

Lizzy gulped and began her own vow, lifting the candle he had just put down to light the last unlit candle, "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine."

Luckily, her noble upbringing gave her the resilience she needed not to stutter her way through the empty vows.

Just as it stopped her from crying as her now husband lifted her veil and gently kissed her lips.

Lizzy barely responded to the kiss, kissing just enough that it was proper.

***

Hours later, after the celebration with the family, Lizzy laid in her new bedroom within her 'husband's' home.

It was large and luxurious, adjoining the master suite and decorated in the way she liked it.

When she was a child, she always imagined her wedding night would be spent with Ciel, her sweet husband who loved her.

But these past five years, she had known better and knew she meant little to the creature she would actually wed.

The walls between the Master Bedroom and her own seemed thin since she could easily hear moans and groans and the occasionally "Daddy!" being gasped.

Tears sprung to her emerald eyes, even though she had mentally prepared herself for this, it clearly hadn’t been enough.

She looked towards her wedding gown where it was displayed on a headless mannequin, she should have married Ciel in that dress instead of this vampire.

Looking then to her hand, to the simple white gold and diamond ring, the mark of her loveless marriage to a man who only wanted her as a live-in bodyguard.

Lizzy finally allowed her shed tears to fall, wishing she could go back in time and stop Astre and Ciel's true parents from dying.

Or maybe she should have spoken up when she realized that Celeste and Estella were actually Ciel and Astre, she could have saved them from the monster.

Either way, she could have had her proper happy ending with her true husband.

"Daddy, do that again!" Lizzy could hear Ciel beg through the wall

That transformed the blonde, newly-wedded bride's tears into sobs.

Unfortunately, the past could not be redone, so she simply had to make the most of the path she chose.

Lizzy might not be Ciel's wife, but she would be the best friend and lover she could be.

She fell asleep a bit later, having cried herself to a fitful slumber...


	21. Promises

Narrator's POV

Upon the arrival home from the wedding, Lizzy left Sebastian and the twins to go to her bedroom.

Now alone, Sebastian led the twins to the sitting room where two dresses laid waiting for them.

Like always, the dresses picked out for Ciel and Astre to wear were identical.

The dresses themselves were pure white with a short skirt at the front and a long train at the back; it had disconnected sleeves that held onto their arms without being on their shoulders; the white gown had no color at all with all the lace, ruffles and bows all being that exact same shade of white.

Their thin legs were covered with gold-colored fish nets and their tiny feet were hidden in white heels.

Finally, their heads were adorned with white lace veils and a white bow holding it in place on top.

The only color on the brides were in their bouquets.

Both bouquets had an abundance of white roses, red poppies and pink peonies.

Though, if you paid attention, you would notice one difference in their bouquets.

In addition to the listed flowers, Astre had white baby's breath and Ciel had white oleander.

Once they were both dressed, Sebastian led them to the garden and began to speak, "Now, let's have a proper wedding; no priest, no guests, just the three of us. First, you two will make your vows to each other."

"Like the vows you and Lizzy had earlier, daddy?" Astre asked, tilting his head slightly

"No, mon chéri, those were practiced and emotionless words society expected. Our wedding vows are sincere and loving so speak from your heart." Sebastian answered

Ciel went first, "Starshine, we are like two stems of the same flower. Today we share our blossom of love and tomorrow we live forever in beauty and sweet perfumes. I promise I will always love you and protect you and do my best to make you happy."

Astre already had teary eyes, beginning his vow to his older twin, "I vow to kiss you every day, Skylight, with love and devotion. That each kiss we share from now will be a remembrance of today, our joy, and everything we share."

The twins then lifted their veils just over their lips so that they might kiss but not completely remove their veils so daddy could do that when he kissed them.

Ciel and Astre brought their lips together, kissing passionately.

Like he had recently begun doing, Ciel began to shove his tongue into his twin's mouth, dominating him.

Eagerly accepting the intrusion, Astre's lips parted and he softly moaned.

Sebastian chuckled at the sight, "That's enough for now, mes chéris, we can keep going when we begin consummating."

Reluctantly, the twins separated with heavy flushes on their face, simultaneously saying, "Sorry, daddy."

"Love found me when I least expected it. It was in the stars. It was in the moon. It was in the gentle clicking of porcelain. It was in you two." Sebastian lovingly said, cupping their faces in his hands, "You both are mine until the end of time."

Astre was fully crying now, his tears of happiness freeing themselves from his beautiful mismatched eyes.

Ciel took his hand, interlacing their fingers, beginning their vow to the older male, "We love you, daddy. We promise to respect you and bring you more happiness."

"We are yours forever, daddy." Astre added, "And we will love you and obey you all throughout that time."

With their vows completed, Sebastian lifted their vows and kissed them: Astre first and then Ciel.

Sebastian then picked them up and carried them to the master bedroom to consummate their marriage.

***

Sebastian sat nude on the bed, relaxing after ravishing both of his brides immediately one after the other.

It seemed they still desperately wanted more since they were grinding against each other, still chasing after the waves of pleasure he had brought them.

So, the Duke watched as his wives pleasures each other, Ciel taking the role of the dominant one and ravishing Astre.

Sebastian didn't mind, he had already rendered their seed unviable —so they couldn't get pregnant from each other or in case Lizzy got any ideas of continuing the Phantomhive line.

After all, the twins were neutered, not spayed; so he knew the only children made were his.

The downfall of nobility was all the inbreeding, so he was doing the gene pool a favor that way —though the twins didn't and wouldn't know about any of that.

***

As they cuddled up together in daddy's giant bed, Ciel just looked at his sleeping twin.

He was still in shock a bit from Astre's addition to their vows to Daddy.

In his own vow to him, Ciel had tried to establish an equality between them and the older male by promising to make him happier and respect him.

But, Astre had tossed that aside by promising obedience to their daddy and therefore submission by extension.

Looking at the black-haired man, the older blunette saw him reading papers at his desk in the room, facing away from them.

Ciel just stared for awhile, looking at the scars on him that he had just noticed —it's hard to pay attention to those sort of things when you're busy...going on a ride.

He saw easily hundreds of healed scratches and cuts littering his daddy's body.

Not noticing said man turn around, Ciel was shocked when he asked, "Do you need something, darling?"

Shaking his head, Ciel tried to cover what he was doing, "Why aren't you cuddling us, daddy?"

Sebastian stood from his desk and walked over to the bed and laid bedside them, "I see, that will be corrected immediately."

Closing his eyes, Ciel just accepted it snd went back to the cuddle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the language of flowers:  
> Poppy - Eternal Sleep & Oblivion  
> White Rose - Innocence & Purity  
> Oleander - Beware  
> Peony - Love at First Sight, Happy Life & Happy Marriage  
> Baby's Breath - Everlasting Love & Trust


	22. Control

Narrator's POV

Duke Alexandre Michaelis and his newly wedded bride, Elizabeth Michaelis née Midford, left England for their honeymoon in Paris with his younger sisters in tow.

But in Paris, it was Sir Jeremy Rathbone, his identical twin daughters, Arabella and Emmeline, as well as their lady's maid, Cordelia, who arrived.

Arabella and Emmeline were identically dressed in long sleeved lacy white dresses that had a high ruffled collar, and the dress itself was adorned with lots of navy blue ribbons.

Their heads were topped with a matching day hat and their feet were covered with navy blue stockings and white Mary Janes.

Standing a few steps behind them was Cordelia who wore dress was long sleeved and black that had white Puritan collar and cuffs.

Beside it was a frilly white apron that had a matching black ribbon on the waist and sitting in the bed beside it was a black ribbon to presumably tie around her neck.

***

Lizzy internally sighed as she followed Astre and Ciel into their suite.

She hated wearing dark colors, they weren't cute at all but she knew she had to.

Servants were not supposed to stick out, always to be scarcely seen and never heard.

And today she was a servant which meant she was dressed just like any other maid.

A woman on her honeymoon, and yet she was nothing at all today or ever again.

Her husband —as loose as that term truly applied— hadn't even made her false identity the twins' stepmother, she was the maid...the help...something replaceable.

***

Hours later after a late lunch, Sebastian kissed his darling's foreheads, "I have some business to attend to and I don't know by when I'll be done. I'll leave money with Elizabeth but I want you all back at the hotel by 8:30."

"Okay, daddy." The twins happily said, watching him leave

After while, the three of them caught a Hansom Cab to the botanical gardens.

They stayed there for hours until they eventually learned that it was already 8:30.

Worried, Ciel and Lizzy came up with a lie to tell during their drive back on the cab.

***

Opening the door to the hotel suite, Lizzy silently led the twins inside.

Thinking they might of gotten away with disobeying, their hopes were crushed quicklyZ

"It's about time you three bothered to show up." The trio heard a voice in the darkness say

A light turned on to reveal Sebastian sitting on an armchair, "I do hope your reason for breaking curfew is legitimate."

"We were at the botanical gardens, daddy," Ciel answered, "we lost track of time."

Astre was visibly trembling, terrified they would get caught in the lie.

Lizzy continued, "I apologize, I tried to bring them back as soon as I discovered how late it had gotten."

Seeing how much Astre was shaking, Sebastian motioned him closer.

The younger twin did as instructed, walking closer and sitting on his lap.

Sebastian cradled Astre on his lap, looking at the trembling teen, "You wouldn't lie to daddy would you? Only bad boys lie to daddy and you're always my perfect boy, right?"

Both Ciel and Lizzy could see Astre's resolve crumbling more and more with every syllable Sebastian spoke.

By the time Sebastian stopped talking, tears formed in Astre's eyes and he hid his face, "I'm sorry, daddy, Lizzy said it would be okay to not be on time. Please forgive us, daddy, I don't want to be a bad boy."

The vampire smiled and kissed his forehead, "It's okay, my darling, you've been a good boy by telling me the truth. But you will still be punished for participating in the lie; three swats for you and seven for Ciel. Normally lies cost ten but I know Elizabeth told you it was okay so I'll take away five and I know Ciel always coerces you into joining so I'll give back two to him and take two from you."

Sebastian looked before him at the pair awaiting punishment as he positioned Astre for the swats.

Astre knew the rules so after his panties were pulled down he said, "One."

Sebastian's hand made contact with his butt, not even hard enough to leave a mark.

Even though he wasn't in pain, he was distressed so Astre cried out, "Thank you."

That was repeated twice more and Ciel received his seven, making sure to thank daddy after every one after what happened last time he was punished.

After both boys were given lotion to soothe the pain, Sebastian told Lizzy to remain here until he returned.

***

Now that the twins were tucked into bed, Sebastian returned to the suite: the Duke and Duchess were finally alone.

Sebastian looked at his legal wife as he approached, half-growling, "It's adorable that you think you are suddenly my equal just because we are married."

"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean to anger you." Lizzy apologized, "I didn't see the harm in them staying out a bit past curfew."

"I am not unreasonable —punishment for breaking curfew by half an hour would have been minimal— but I do not tolerate lies. I do suggest not doing something like that again, Elizabeth." The vampire warned before nonchalantly adding, "I would hate it if you had a fatal accident so soon after your father paid me such a handsome dowry of ten thousand pounds to marry you."

Lizzy gulped, her emerald green eyes wide with terror as her life was threatened, "I will not do it again, your grace."

"Good." The vampire said, pouring himself a drink of what she presumed to be whiskey, "But you are not escaping punishment. If I hear you say a single word to Ciel or Astre in the next forty-eight hours I will keep to my word. The only reason you should even see them in this time is during meals, other than that you are to not interact with them."

The blonde nodded, lowering her head in an attempt to hide her tears, "I understand."

"Remember, dear, I brought the twins back to you and I can just as easily take them away again." He replied, leaning forward and pressing his glass against her cheek so her tears fell into his liquor, "No one decides what they may or may not do except me."...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> £10,000 in 1891 is worth £1,280,112 today.


	23. Glimpse

Narrator's POV

A few days later, during breakfast, Sebastian was going through the newspapers as his wives ate.

Among the advertisements in the newspaper, the vampire saw one inviting all to come spend the evening at Moulin Rouge Music Hall because famous can-can dancer, La Goulue, would be performing.

The twins read the flyer once he set it down, begging him to take them to see the performance.

The red-eyed man internally sighed: how could he ever say no to such beautiful boys when they asked so nicely.

***

Hours passed and the sun was beginning its descent below the horizon.

As they ride in their carriage, the twins looked out the windows at the city, whispering to each other as they passed the recently built Eiffel Tower —or as the locals called it, La Tour Eiffle— they turned towards the music hall.

Moulin Rouge was the most popular music hall in Paris, so quite a large crowd had assembled so it took awhile for them to get a table for four to watch the performance.

A few minutes after they found a seat, a bar maid approached them —well Sebastian— and asked if they'd like any drinks.

"An Old Fashion on the Rocks for me." Sebastian ordered, "And a Gin Mint Julep for the lady, tea for the girls."

The barmaid left an returned with two alcoholic drinks and two cups of tea.

Sebastian paid three shillings, telling her to keep the change.

Lizzy sipped at her cocktail, glad she was at least respected enough to be treated like an adult...unlike the twins.

Before long, the show began and La Goulue emerged from the backstage curtain.

Some of men —particularly the ones who had a few drinks already— whistled as the dancer walked out.

The woman had strawberry blonde hair tied back in a curled bun, bright pale blue eyes and wore a simple black and pink dress.

La Goulue began her performance, dancing around the stage, her legs lifting so high above her head that her stockings and bloomers were exposed.

As the woman can-can danced, Sebastian was slightly disgusted by it.

It was distasteful to see a woman's undergarments in such a public setting, but seeing that the dance style was known to be scandalous he could not say more than what others had already started.

Personally, he never would have attended such a performance but it was hard to tell the twins 'no'.

Hopefully the twins knew better than to act like the performer, it had been so long since they had misbehaved so he would hate to punish them again after so long.

***

Awhile later, the show ended and it was announced that famous fortune teller, Blavat Sky, had arrived from England.

Nearly everyone in the crowd wanted their fortunes read, so it took nearly a half hour before Lizzy and the twins could even get close.

Eventually, Lizzy got her turn.

"Who might you all be?" The lavender haired man politely greeted

"I'm Cordelia Rathbone." Lizzy lied as Sebastian had instructed upon their arrival in Paris, "And these are my stepdaughters, Arabella and Emmeline.”

Her finger was then pricked with a needle and drop of blood fell into his waiting cup.

Blavat looked at the droplet and then up at Lizzy, "You belong to Canopus, which is a star that shines brightly at the Keel of Argo; those protected by it are independent, unique, determined, and fixated on things such as their hobbies, Mrs. Rathbone."

The blonde nodded, "That's true, I take great care in my appearance."

"I sense another obsession within your heart." The fortune teller added, “And a darkness.”

The green eyed woman gulped, thanking him before stepping aside to let the twins have a turn.

"Well, Misses Rathbone, you both are under the protection of the magnificent and rare star, Sirius. Those protected by Sirius have lofty ideals and the air of genius about them. They often tend to be extremely two-faced as well. A wonderful radiance lies within you both."

The twins' mostly blue eyes widened and they turned to look at each other before looking back at the man. 

Sebastian noticed the looks on their faces and stood up and approached them.

“What is going on here?” He asked the fortune teller

The two men made eye contact for a moment: both recognizing what the other was.

The lavender haired man then looked up towards the black haired one, "Nothing but a mystical fortune reading. But you're not exactly human are you, Mr. Rathbone?"

Sebastian scowled at him, opening his mouth to reply but the fortune teller raised his voice slightly to gather attention, "What you are is a black hole that swallows up the radiance of stars shining with all their might, any stars drawn to you will stray from their orbits to wander the murk for all eternity."

The people nearest them began to gasp and complain:

"Gobble up our glimmer?!"

"How terrifying..."

"Don't let him ruin our precious fun time!"

One woman gasped and held her toddler close, "Don't let him near my child!"

Many more people began to demand that he leave.

The shorter man gave the vampire a smug smirk, quietly adding, "Go now, collapsar, you've already shackled three brilliant stars to yourself, I will not let you siphon away any more."

Angered, but not letting his face give it away, Sebastian grabbed his darling's wrists and led them out.

As they began to walk away, Blavat spoke to the twins and Lizzy, "It's a pretty gilded cage you all live in, isn't it? None of you want for nothing inside your golden bars. So long as you never try to fly away, he won't even clip your wings."

***

Sebastian led Astre, Ciel and Lizzy into their carriage, immediately ordering the driver to take them back to the hotel.

“What happened in there, daddy?” Astre asked

Ciel continued, “Why did he call you a ‘black hole’?”

Lizzy asked nothing, she already knew: the fortune teller had recognized the vampire for what he was just as he saw the darkness in her heart...


	24. Porcelain

Narrator's POV

A few days later, the Michaelis Family returned from their honeymoon in Paris.

While they had been away, many people had sent gifts and well wishes to their manor, but at the top of the stack the vampire noticed a party invitation.

It was from the Viscount of Druitt, a man known for quite exciting parties, so Sebastian went to his darling dolls, asking if they would like to attend a party.

"That sounds exciting." Ciel replied, taking Astre's hand

The smaller twin agreed quietly, "It does sound nice."

Sebastian frowned, lovingly stroking their faces, "What is wrong, mes chéris?"

"Nothing important, daddy." The older twin sighed

That concerned the vampire even more, "Please tell me what is wrong so I can fix it."

The twins looked at each other, both too scared to speak.

The red eyed man sighed, "You know you both can tell me anything. Honesty is important to a relationship."

"But you hide things from us." Ciel interrupted, clamping a hand over his mouth in shock of what he just said

Sebastian sighed again, "Not this again, Ciel."

Taking a bit of bravery, Ciel stood his ground, "It's not fair, for years you have told us you would tell us everything after we got married but you have not."

"I will, my beautiful dolls, I promise." The vampire tried to soothe

"That's the other thing: we do not want to be dolls anymore, we wnat to be normal human beings." Ciel continued

"I cannot change your biology, my loves." Sebastian replied, "You both inherited your mother's nature. You have delicate bodies and Elizabeth and I are among the rare few with soft enough hands to touch you without making you shatter."

"It's not fair!" Ciel exclaimed, "Why couldn't we have been normal?!"

Sebastian hugged the older blunette, "You both are special, you will live wonderful lives of luxury. Others with your condition are usually born to the common folk and die very young, but I have kept you both safe and well loved. I give you both everything you desire snd all of my love and all I ask for in return is your love and obedience."

Astre joined the hug, feeling safe with their daddy.

"But I suppose you both want some excitement." The Duke added, "How about you both and Elizabeth go on a trip without me instead of going to the party. Anywhere you want to go and I will arrange it so you can."

"Really?" The twins simultaneously said in disbelief

"I do not lie, anything you want. I only desire your happiness and safety." Sebastian confirmed

"Could we go to America?" Ciel asked

"Not this time, my sweet Ciel." Sebastian denied, "That trip would take months, I was thinking something a bit shorter. Such as somewhere here in the British Isles, or Belgium, Germany, the Netherlands or perhaps back to France."

The twins whispered to each other for a few minutes, Astre eventually spoke, "We want to go to London, daddy."

***

A week passed and Sebastian watched the twins board the carriage with Elizabeth.

He had just finished arranging the troupe to go kill that fortune teller from Paris so that loose end was taken care of, freeing him to stalk his beloveds.

The twins could think they were alone, but he would never let them far from him.

They belonged to him after all, whether or not they wanted to.

So that is why he was allowing them this trip, so he could regain their trust and confidence.

***

The twins stared out the window as the carriage drove them to London, their fingers laced with their twin’s.

“I am still in shock daddy let us really go without him, skylight.” Astre softly said

“Me too, starshine, I was certain he was going to come up with an excuse to join us last second.” Ciel agreed

“I am happy he did not.” The younger added, “As much as we love him it is good to have a little bit of alone time.”

***

Hours passed and soon the three teens arrived at the Michaelis Townhouse with a few servants.

The twins immediately decided to go out and explore town.

Like always, Lizzy faithfully followed them, remembering her ‘husband’s’ orders to not allow them out of her sight.

She shuddered a bit as she recalled the feeling of him lifting her by the pigtails as he said that, baring his bloodied fangs as he threatened her.

Looking forward at the twins, she focused on their lavender gowns.

As it was fall, the gowns were long sleeved and the entire dress was made of a thicker cotton.

But that did not hamper the elegance of it as it was adorned with pearls and flowers and ribbons and ruffles.

Their heads were adorned with a matching day hat that was topped with a lavender feather.

Their small necks were covered in several layers of pearls and their legs were hidden by white stockings and matching leather boots.

She was wearing a similar dress but in her signature pink, though hers was sightly more elegant but not so elegant to be considered a formal dress —as she was now a Duchess and no longer just the daughter of a Marquess she was expected to be extremely well dressed.

Lizzy was taken out of her thoughts when she heard arguing.

There she saw a boy she recognized as Maurice Cole, second born son of a Baron, talking to the twins.

“Do not talk to my sister like that!” Ciel angrily said to Maurice

“I did not say anything wrong, I merely paid her a compliment.” The boy defended

Ciel fumed, “Calling Estella ‘ravishing’ is very perverted of you. But I suppose we cannot escape the better out of a second son, I think your brother would be much more of a gentleman.”

Maurice frowned, “And one would think the daughter of a Duke would have much more class.”

“I do have class, “ Ciel shot back, “in fact I will show you how much class I have. My father told us about your father’s new business deal, it would be a shame if my father told your father’s business partner about your rotten behavior.”

“You would not dare!” Maurice fearfully replied

“I would.” Ciel smirked, taking Astre’s hand...


End file.
